What the hell is going on!
by Kayotics
Summary: Don't read this, this is a self insert. stop.
1. Prologue

**This is my brand new FanFic. It stars my best friend (Michelle) and I (Kay), and my dog. Can't forget my dog. Now that _A Strand of Golden Hair_ is finished, I can put this up. I've already finished this and am around half way done with the sequel. The sequel will be longer than this. This has longer chapters than _A Strand of Golden Hair_, but less chapters. Though, it has around the same number of pages, minus five or ten.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"InuYasha is on tonight, do you want to come over?" asked a happy Kay.

Michelle nodded and picked up her backpack. "Sure. But I hate how Adult Swim makes it so late! It's hard to keep up until 11:30."

"For you," Kay said, smirking. "You know I have no problem staying up that late. I just have a problem waiting for that stupid Aqua Teen Hunger Force show to get done."

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes as she opened the school door to get outside.

"Freedom... For today," Michelle said as she breathed in the fresh air.

They walked together for about two blocks and then Kay waved and turned right, her house being only about two blocks from the school... She went into her house and Michelle kept walking, going to her house only about two more blocks away from Kay's house.

The two couldn't be more apart. Maybe not in their looks, but in their attitude, mostly. Michelle was Native American, and had super straight black hair and looked like a big-boned Asian, meaning she had a little more fat, or muscle, on her than Kay. Michelle also had dark brown eyes, so brown that you almost couldn't tell they weren't black. Her skin was darker than most, and she liked to keep her fingernails long for a quick self-defense weapon. She also kept her hair in a low ponytail that reached her lower back.

Kay was skinny. Super skinny. But she was always hungry. She had long fingernails like Michelle, and they were always kept long, unless she broke one. Then she cut them. Her eyes were hazel, and her hair was wavy chocolate brown that had gold highlights in the sun. She was more lanky than Michelle, but neither of them seemed to be taller. She was also almost a whole year older than Michelle. She wore a high ponytail that reached her high back, and it curled much like a Barbie doll's.

Both girls were strong, hated 'girly' stuff, and disliked skirts. They were always kinda weird, so they stuck together, but Kay was the one who introduced Michelle to InuYasha, even though she had seen an episode or two before. She also introduced Michelle to manga, because Kay loved to draw in the anime and manga style.

Michelle came from a family of three other brothers, though one was nice, but had already moved out. Kay was an only child, and had a dad that was always away on business trips, but she didn't mind.

Michelle was always dissing people, and insulting them, but she had a good side, but she only showed it to few people, like Kay and Kay's neighbor. Those were two examples. She also liked to swear, whereas Kay didn't swear much, except for a few times when she was really angry. Michelle also liked to tease a lot, but didn't seem to know when to stop. Kay was smart, one of those people who seemed to be able to use her whole brain, not just a part of it, so she had quite a bit of common sense... sometimes.

Kay walked into her house and sighed. She walked into the TV room and put her backpack next to her, bringing out her Algebra homework. She sighed again and opened her book, losing interest almost instantly, but wrote on the paper:

**Name:** Kay

**Date:** 9 - 22 - 05

**Assignment:** Algebra, pages 84 - 86

_You should do this, Kay... **Not tonight. I'm too tired.** NOW DAMMIT! **No. Now shut up.**_ Kay sighed and closed her book, and suddenly feeling cold, she brought up her favorite clothing item, an old black zip-up hoodie sweatshirt that was her grandfathers', and put it on over her 'happy bunny' shirt that had a bunny in a straightjacket and said 'crazy doesn't even begin to cover it.' Her sweatshirt was warm from being wrapped up around her hips. She put her book in her bag and put the backpack on the floor.

She looked at her baggy jeans, bored, wondering what to do. It was so cold in her house... She didn't want to kick off her shoes because of that. _When will Michelle get here?_ Kay asked herself as she got up to get a glass of milk, her favorite drink. She noticed that it was 3:45

As she was drinking the milk, a doorbell rang. _Must be Michelle. That was quick enough._

A black dog sped through the kitchen and stopped in front of the door, barking. He had a white chest, and a puppy face, and wasn't a very big dog. He barked like crazy and looked through the window into Michelle's impatient face.

"CHARLIE, SHUT UP!" Kay yelled as she walked to the door. She pulled on Charlie's collar and opened the door, in a way that an expert would do it. "Hurry and come in before my dog makes me deaf!" Kay pulled on Charlie's collar as Michelle walked through the door, bringing in her backpack.

The two walked towards the TV room and Kay turned on her TV, waiting for InuYasha to come on. They watched the TV shows and talked a little bit, and when it got darker outside, which was about 8 o'clock, Kay said, "Do you want a blanket? I'm going to get one."

Michelle nodded and got up, following Kay to the living room. Kay opened a large chest that stood next to a wall and looked inside it, searching for a good blanket. She searched and searched, but instead of finding a blanket, she saw a glow. Michelle saw it too, and she helped Kay move aside some of the bigger blankets.

When they reached the bottom of the chest, the glow subsided and they saw the bottom of the chest. That was it.

"Well, that was stupid," Michelle said as she glared at the bottom of the chest.

Charlie stood up, putting his paws on the side of the chest and looked inside. Suddenly, he jumped in, and disappeared!

"Charlie!" Kay yelled as she jumped in too.

"Get back here!" Michelle yelled as she jumped in after the dog and the girl. She glared into space and then saw light flow around her, making her forget the anger she felt, and made her look for her friend. She saw Kay and moved towards her.

Kay was holding onto her dog for dear life, and saw Michelle.

Kay glared at her dog and then turned to her friend. "What the hell is going on!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Michelle shrugged and thought hard as she glared into space.

Just as suddenly as whatever they were doing happened, they landed on the ground softly.

"Charlie, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," said Kay. Kay let go of her dog and Charlie sped through the woods, leaving them alone in the woods.

"But… We don't live in Kansas," Michelle said, looking after Charlie with a puzzled expression and ignoring the fact that Charlie had just run away, even though she was looking directly at him when he ran off.

"Damn dog," Kay said as she glared after him.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Michelle asked, brushing off her baggy jeans and standing up. Her purple shirt was full of dirt now.

Kay didn't look at Michelle, but stood up and glared after Charlie. "No. But I don't need one to know where we are. We're in Feudal Japan, just like in InuYasha," Kay said as she turned towards her friend. She looked at Michelle's face and laughed, Michelle did the same.

"You look so funny as an anime character!" Kay and Michelle said at the same time. Kay smirked and then turned towards where Charlie ran off again. Kay's big, giant anime eyes were pretty, and had a slight green tinge. Michelle's were slightly smaller and were colored like any other character in the show.

"We better go find a village or see if we can find InuYasha and his group before we encounter a-" started Kay.

"DEMON!" Michelle yelled as Charlie ran towards them, followed by a large demon that was very, very ugly.

Kay gasped as she saw the demon, and she then glared and let out a low growl... which was weird for a human.

Charlie turned around and stood in front of Kay, who had pulled Michelle next to her, so she wouldn't be a prime target... Who she was thinking about when she pulled Michelle next to her, no one would know.

Charlie growled and bared his teeth. Not faltering in his stance.

_Well, this is one thing he's good for,_ thought Kay. Wait, why do my thoughts sound like their echoing? Oh yeah, I'm in an anime... They always echo.

* * *

Next time on InuYasha! Kay and Michelle search for InuYasha's group and find out that they might not be killed after all! Will they find InuYasha, or someone else? Stay tuned to read **Chapter 1: Enter Kay and Michelle**!


	2. Enter Kay and Michelle

**Last time:** Two girls and their dog were transported to the 'InuYasha dimension' and are stuck there, without a way to get back home. Now they face more problems than just demons, how are they supposed to fend for themselves? And the shock of being put into new anime bodies is also there.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Kay and Michelle**

"What are we going to do Michelle! We can't do anything to stop that demon! The only thing we're good for is bruising people and scratching their eyes out!" Kay yelled, looking at the demon. "How're we supposed to kill it!"

Michelle looked just as worried, but to people who didn't know her, she just would look like she's angry.

Just then, as the demon took a few steps forward, Charlie growled even more and his hair started to stand up on end. His body grew three times his size, and his tail got large and fluffy. His teeth grew sharper, and claws sharper too, and his eyes changed to a red color. His collar also got bigger too, and looked a little bit frayed.

"Charlie became bigger and now I'm explaining everything like you would in an anime!" yelled Michelle, pointing at Charlie.

"And your mouth doesn't match what you are saying!" Kay yelled, watching Michelle's mouth.

Charlie growled and attacked the demon, easily overpowering it and killing it.

Kay watched him transform back to normal and he walked towards Kay, his tail wagging happily. "He must have been protecting me. And since we got into the anime, we must have gotten the ability to fight back. Maybe we'll be important characters, and then we won't die? That would be nice..." Kay pet her dog and scratched him behind the ears, making him lift his head slightly.

"I hope so," Michelle said, looking around. "So, how are we supposed to find InuYasha?"

"I dunno. We could start traveling... Hey! Maybe Charlie can fly like Kirara!" Kay said as she looked at him. "And maybe he actually became smart because of his ability to transform now!"

"Maybe! Charlie, can you transform for us?"

Charlie panted, making him look like he was smiling, and he transformed into his giant dog form.

Kay smiled and hugged her dog, scratching him and petting him at the same time. "You're smart! You aren't dumb anymore!"

Charlie gave out a low, playful growl and licked Kay's ear. "Can you fly, Charlie?" Kay asked as she let go of her dog and looked at him. He nodded his head.

"Yay!" yelled the two girls as they hugged him.

"You're so cute! Even when you're a giant vicious dog that can kill people!" Kay said as she walked to his side. "Can we climb on you and then will you help us find InuYasha and the people he's traveling with?" Charlie barked and nodded his head. "Good. He's half dog demon, and half human, so his scent should be fairly easy to pick up. Once you find him with your nose, just run to him, and we should be able to get there quickly. We can travel with them, and then figure out how to get home."

Kay and Michelle climbed on the giant dog's back and he started to walk towards the nearest trail, and then took a left. While on the trail he sniffed the air to try and find the scent he was looking for, and enjoyed the scratching he got from Kay, who was in front, and Michelle in the back.

"You know what? I think Charlie is smarter than your brothers now," Kay said, smirking.

"He's always been smarter than my brothers," Michelle said, patting Charlie on the side. "They don't even have the intelligence of a rock, let alone a dog."

Charlie let out a couple of odd sounding barks, which Kay took as laughter.

He stopped for a second, sniffed the air and then looked through the trees.

_I wonder if he smells InuYasha?_ Kay thought as she looked towards where Charlie was looking.

_I might._

_What was that?_ Kay thought.

_It's me. Your dog. I can speak to you. Just you, because you're the person I'm closest to... Like your... best friend, as you humans usually say._ Charlie smirked as much as a dog could. _I don't know if I smell the one you're looking for. But I do smell a dog. I can't tell if it's human or not._

_Do you smell any others?_ Kay asked.

_I can't tell._

_Then we'll just have to chance it. The only other dog demon I know of is Sesshoumaru, and if we run into him then we'll just run for it. You can fly, right?_

_I'm pretty sure, but I'd need to practice a little bit,_ Charlie answered.

Kay relayed what he said to Michelle and she looked at her with an expression of utter confusion. "You can talk to your dog! How the hell can you talk to your dog!" Michelle asked.

"Like I know. It makes as much sense as anything else here, right? Especially that crap with the Shikon Jewel and the four parts of a soul. Shigimi tama or whatever and whatever else tama there is. Remember that episode?" Kay said, smiling.

"Yeah. That was the one where Sango brought them to that cave and Myoga got in trouble for bringing the Jewel piece, right?" Michelle said, smiling also.

_Will you two stop gossiping and relax? I'm going to follow the scent, but you have to hold on. I'm going to try and fly,_ Charlie said as he lowered himself a little bit.

"Sorry, Charlie." Kay blushed a little bit and she turned towards Michelle. "Charlie says to shut up and he's going to try and fly. Hold onto my waist," Kay said as she turned back around and held onto Charlie's collar.

"Ready!" Michelle and Kay said together, bracing themselves. Charlie took a couple steps forward, and then started to run. He put his head down a little bit and then jumped, landing on the ground. He kept running and jumped again, and then fell to the ground.

_Pretend to be running in the air! That's how Kirara flies on the show,_ Kay said to Charlie through her thoughts.

He nodded and tried again, jumping and then moving his legs again in the air. He got higher and higher, going higher each time he moved his legs like he was running.

He turned towards where the scent was coming from and flew through the air, looking for anything that looked unfamiliar.

_InuYasha has white hair and dog ears, so you'll be able to find him easy._ Kay pat Charlie twice on the head and looked around.

Charlie flew towards the smell and saw someone in the distance. He had white hair and was very tall. Charlie flew towards the figure and then landed softly on the ground, about ten yards away.

"That's Sesshoumaru!" Michelle whispered excitedly.

"We have to go find InuYasha, this isn't him... It's all right Charlie," Kay said, patting her dog and looking away.

"Did you say... InuYasha?" said a cold voice. Sesshoumaru turned and stared at the two girls and their dog with an emotionless gaze. He looked at them and said, "What do you want with InuYasha?"

"We are seeking his help. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be going," Kay said as she pat her dog. "Charlie, let's go."

Charlie turned away from Sesshoumaru, who was standing there, looking bored, and started to run. He leapt and started to run, flying through the sky.

"He looked like he was going to kill us," Michelle said as she looked at the figure of Sesshoumaru that kept getting smaller.

"That wouldn't be surprising. You've seen what he did in the first movie," Kay said.

_What'd he do?_ Charlie asked.

"He sliced these two demons to nothing with just a move of his hand! It was like a giant whip came from his claws. He used his claws before he got his giant super-powerful sword," Kay answered her dog, feeling kinda silly talking to him like that.

_Oh... It's a good thing that you two know everything about this place, because I sure don't._ Charlie sniffed the air and then took a sharp turn to the left, smelling a dog.

_Let's hope it's InuYasha this time,_ thought Kay. She blocked off her thoughts from Charlie, not wanting him to hear certain things.

* * *

**Next time:** Charlie, Michelle and Kay make their way to find InuYasha and the others by riding on Charlie's back. InuYasha and the others are the only ones who they can turn to, seeing as Sesshoumaru is a heartless jerk, and Kay and Michelle wouldn't want to be stuck with him. Keep reading to find out what happens in **A Meeting that Wouldn't be Forgotten**!


	3. A Meeting That Wouldn't Be Forgotten

**Last time:** Kay and Michelle find a Sesshoumaru, and Charlie finds another scent of a dog. Now that they're on the right trail, how will everyone react to such crazy teenagers?

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Meeting that Wouldn't be Forgotten**

Charlie flew over the treetops, enjoying the view greatly. He hummed as much as a dog could hum, and looked around, slowly flying to try and see if he could find InuYasha. His limits on seeing any colors other than blue, yellow and shades of gray prevented him from seeing certain things, but he continued to look around, trying to find another person with white hair.

_Charlie, instead of looking around for InuYasha, why don't you try finding his scent? It would be much easier,_ Kay said to her dog, petting him on his side.

He exhaled heavily from his nose and then sniffed the air, trying to find what he was looking for. The smell of trees overpowered his nose, but he tried to ignore it and smelled for any demons.

"Is that a village up ahead? Yeah! Charlie, land down there. We could probably see if there's anything that we can use to help us get back home!" Michelle said.

Charlie started his decent and landed in front of a house that looked rather plain. The two girls got off and Charlie transformed back to normal. Kay walked towards the house and lifted the fabric in front of the door and peaked inside and saw Kaede sleeping inside. Well, it was night, so of course she would be sleeping.

Kay turned toward Michelle and said, in a slightly hushed but excited tone, "Michelle! This is Kaede's village! Kaede is inside this hut! If we stay with her, we will eventually find InuYasha, because they'll come here!"

_How come the houses look so bland?_ Charlie asked as he sniffed the door.

"It's the Feudal era, what do you expect? Mansions?" Kay said, smirking. Her smirk quickly faded though, as she ran inside Kaede's hut and made a ruckus doing so.

Kaede woke up and saw a couple of distressed girls and a dog at her door. Inside her hut. HER HUT. _Damn kids. Always barging in. IN MY DAMN HUT! But their clothes look a lot like Kagome's..._ thought the old lady.

"What are ye doing here?" Kaede asked.

"Why do ye have an old English accent?" Kay muttered so that only Michelle and Charlie could hear her. They both giggled and tried to suppress laughter. "We're here to find InuYasha and his companions. We are from the same time as Kagome, but another country. We would like to ask their assistance to help us get home."

"Why do you sound so official all of the sudden?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I don't want to sound like an idiot. Unlike _some_ people, I'm smarter than that, and I want to make a good impression," Kay said, folding her arms.

"You could have fooled me," Michelle said, smirking.

Kay turned towards Michelle and kicked her in the shin.

"OW! I already have a bruise on my other leg from you! Don't kick me anymore!" yelled Michelle.

"Then why don't you shut up!" Kay yelled back at her friend.

"Quiet!" Kaede said to the two of them. "Now," she started, once they quieted down, "why don't ye tell me ye names, so I can know who I be talking to."

_That has to be the stupidest accent ever..._ Kay thought as she smiled and folded her hands together.

Kay started by saying, mocking Kaede's accent, "This be Charlie, I be Kay, and this moron be--"

"Michelle," interrupted Michelle, her arms folded.

"Yeah. The town idiot is Michelle, and we're looking for InuYasha. Since we know that you know where he is, we came to you," Kay said, smiling.

Michelle glared at her and kept her mouth shut, a difficult task for one such as her.

"So, Kaede, can you tell us where they are?" Kay asked.

"How do ye know my name?" Kaede asked.

"A villager!" Michelle answered quickly.

Kaede, looking startled from the sudden outburst, but took the answer given to her, nodded and said, "Kagome told me that she would be coming here from her time in about a day. InuYasha and the others are staying near the well, waiting for her arrival. Ye may rest here until they come back."

Kay smiled and yawned, making Charlie yawn too. The two girls sat down, backs against the wall, and soon fell asleep.

- - -

Kay woke up first that morning and groaned. She pushed Michelle to wake her up, and she just turned over on the floor.

"Hey, stupid! Wake up!" Kay yelled as she pushed Michelle again.

This time she opened her eyes and groaned again. "Ugh... What happened last night?"

"You went to a party, got drunk, had sex with your brother and have an STD," Kay said, looking like she was going to hit Michelle on the head. "Oh yeah, we're stuck in Feudal Japan, too."

"Right... I forgot... You were kidding about that party stuff, right?" Michelle asked.

"No, I was telling the whole truth," Kay said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Anyway, when do you think InuYasha will be here?" Michelle asked.

_He's coming right now, with a bunch of people too,_ Charlie said, yawning.

"They're on the way. Charlie can smell them," Kay said to Michelle, as she sat up and then looked at the door, expecting it to open any minute.

As she watched the door, she heard something outside.

"Won't you make any ramen for me? Please?" said a familiar voice.

"That's InuYasha!" said the two girls together.

"InuYasha! Can't I just relax a little bit? I just got back! And you've been pestering me the whole time!" said another familiar voice.

"Leave her be, InuYasha. Women like to have their space," said a male's voice. A loud slap could then be heard and the two girls knew what that male had done.

"Practice what you preach, monk!" said an angry woman.

"He never learns..." said a small child.

"Meow..."

Charlie's ears perked up and he stood, licking his lips.

"Don't you even think about it, bub," Kay said, glaring at her dog.

InuYasha walked in, sulking, and he stopped in the door frame.

"InuYasha! Will you move!" said Kagome's voice as she tried pushing the half demon out of the way. "We can't get in!"

InuYasha looked at the girls and the dog with uncertainty. "Who are you?" he growled, putting a hand on his sword.

"Cool it, dog boy. We're just humans. We actually came here searching for you guys," Kay said, putting a hand on the ground and standing up. She reached nowhere near InuYasha's height, but looked to be about the same height as Kagome.

Speaking of which, Kagome finally pushed her way in, and the other's followed.

Kay and Michelle were amazed. Seeing all of their favorite characters, right in front of them. "Wow..." whispered Michelle, looking at them all.

Miroku walked up to them and took both of their hands at the same time, and said, "What beautiful young ladies. Would you two like to bear my children?"

Kay brought her leg back and then struck Miroku hard in the crotch, and when he put his hands down, Michelle punched him in the chin, causing a lot of pain for the perverted monk.

Miroku then fell on the ground, clutching various places on his body and said in a very high voice, "You two are feisty, aren't you?"

"I wish I knew a name for a man-slut," Kay said, her arms folded and glaring at Miroku.

"I think the word you're looking for is queer," Michelle said.

"No, that means gay," Kay answered, laughing.

Sango smiled and said, "I see you'll have no problem with Miroku."

"Hey, where's Shippo?" asked Kagome, as she looked around.

"And Kirara..." Sango said, looking outside.

"Wow... It's so cool. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and InuYasha, all standing in front of us!" Michelle said, beaming.

"How do you know our names?" InuYasha growled.

"Um, we live in a town where you guys are very well known. It's somewhere in America," Kay lied.

"So you guys are also from the present time, like me?" Kagome asked, looking at their clothes.

"Uh, yeah," Michelle said, looking out the door.

Then, as if on cue, Shippo walked into the hut with Kirara next to him.

Charlie growled and bared his teeth, and Kirara mewed. She growled a little bit too, and then transformed into her large cat self. Charlie's growling faltered a little bit, but then he just smirked as much as a dog can. He then changed into his own huge animal self, towering over Kirara. He growled and licked his lips, frightening Kirara so she transformed back.

"CHARLIE! STOP IT NOW!" Kay yelled at her dog, but he didn't stop. Kay ran over to Kagome and looked through her bag, getting some odd looks from everyone.

Charlie barked a couple times and growled again at Kirara. But Kay ran in front of Charlie, holding a rolled up piece of paper. She hit it against her hand hard and said, "Charlie! Bad dog!"

He transformed back and went to another corner of the room, hiding from the evil rolled up paper, his arch enemy.

Kay smirked and heard Kagome say, "I need to get InuYasha trained like that."

Kay turned around and handed Kagome's homework that she stole from her bag back to her and said, "So, anyway, I'm Kay, that's Michelle and you met Charlie."

_I'm glad I didn't get to know him any better!_ said a small squeaky voice inside her mind.

Kay's eyes widened as she looked to the cat and gasped. _Did you just talk to me_

Kirara nodded and meowed, and then decided to jump on Kay's shoulder and purr. She nuzzled her head against Kay's cheek and said to her, _I am a demon after all. I'm not just some stupid animal._

"I know you aren't a stupid animal!" Kay said to the cat.

"Are you talking to Kirara?" Sango said, pointing to Kay. Everyone seemed to be looking at her with expressions that said 'crazy girl'.

Kay looked back at Michelle, looking for help, and Michelle walked up and put a hand on Kay's shoulder.

"She can talk to her dog too... Kay thinks it has something to do with being important and being able to protect ourselves. That's why Charlie can transform!" explained Michelle. She smiled and Kay blushed, looking at the floor.

"Oh..." Shippo said, staring at them, still very confused.

_Thanks for making it better, Michelle!_ Kay said in her mind.

_Your welcome... Ahem... You know, I just found out about this now,_ Michelle said, staring at Kay.

_If it didn't look weird, I would hit you right now..._ Kay said to Michelle, glaring at her.

_You know, you two are very annoying. Especially when you're fighting,_ Charlie said to them.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kay yelled. "I would like to keep my head to myself for a while, MICHELLE!" She turned towards Michelle and growled at her, making her look even more dangerous than InuYasha.

"You know... If we can talk using our minds, just think what else we can do!" Michelle said, looking victorious. Kay sighed and fell to the floor.

"Anyway," started Kay, who was still on the floor, "can we travel with all of you? We need to find our way home."

Before anyone could object, Kagome said, "Yes, you can. I don't want to leave you both here. If you both are important, we should probably bring you with us."

_Damn! Now I have to watch over two more brats!_ thought InuYasha, glaring at them and folding his arms.

"WE HEARD THAT!" Kay and Michelle yelled.

**Next Time:** Now that Kagome let Kay and Michelle join the group, they set off, doing what they do best, looking for Jewel Shards! And they learn of Michelle's sleeping habits. Keep reading to find out what hapens in **Eyes in the Dark**!


	4. Eyes in the Dark

**Last time:**Kay and Michelle are allowed to come with InuYasha and the others, and they soon find out the terror of traveling in a demon filled world.

hr

**Chapter 3: Eyes in the Dark**

The next morning the group got ready to leave and then set off, looking for the jewel shards and trying to figure out a way for Kay and Michelle to get home. Their first stop was the Bone-Eater's well.

They walked there, not stopping for anything on the way. Once they made it to the well, Kay and Michelle stood in front of it, wondering if they should jump in or not. "I'll go in first, and if you guys don't get through, I'll come back. I'll go in for... moral support!"

Kagome jumped in the well with ease, disappearing at the bottom.

"You go first," Michelle said to Kay.

Kay shook her head and pointed to Michelle.

InuYasha sighed and pushed the two down the well, sending them plunging to the bottom. Michelle screamed and Kay braced herself for impact, and then they landed on the ground with a soft thump.

"I don't think we'll be able to get though..." Michelle said to Kay.

"Well that's just perfect!" Kay yelled as she looked up at the top of the well.

"Thanks for giving us a bruise, jerk!" Kay yelled to InuYasha.

Michelle decided to join in the insult fight and said, "You mother f--"

Kay put a hand over Michelle's mouth and told her mentally, _We're on a TV show, idiot!_

Michelle mumbled something that couldn't be heard because of Kay's hand. "You know, I like you sounding like this instead of your usual loudmouth self," Kay said with a smirk.

Kagome then was at the bottom of the well next to them, looking at them sadly. "I guess you can't get through," Kagome said.

Kay removed her hand from Michelle's mouth and Michelle said, "Ya think!"

"Well, we should get going," Kay said, starting to climb out of the well as best she could. Once they were all out of the well, Charlie transformed and so did Kirara. Kay and Michelle got on top of Charlie and Sango and Shippo on top of Kirara, and they set off, running at high speeds. InuYasha and Kagome started to run in front of the two large creatures, and Miroku followed them.

After about a half hour of running, Kay asked Kirara, _How do you keep running for so long? It's so boring! And I would get tired so quickly._

_Well, I'm a demon, InuYasha's a half demon, your dog is cool, and Miroku... Who knows why he can run like that,_ Kirara answered.

Kay sighed and looked ahead, wondering if they could do any more weird things, like Michelle suggested. Kay looked at her nails and then glared at them, wondering how they were supposed to get home.

Soon enough, night came and the group stopped in a small clearing in the forest, making camp there. Kagome and Shippo went to sleep in her sleeping bag and InuYasha took a tree for comfort. Kay sat by the fire, looking into it, but not seeing anything. Charlie laid by Kay, and Michelle laid by Charlie, falling asleep rather quickly. Miroku and Sango slept near each other on the ground, already asleep.

Kirara bounced over to Kay and landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Kirara had become very fond of Kay quite fast, mainly because Kay liked to talk to Kirara.

_You look sad,_ Kirara said to her, bouncing down to Kay's lap for comfort.

Kay looked into the fire and nodded. _I miss my mom. I want to get home as soon as possible... And you know what's worse? In my world, this place isn't even real..._

_What's that mean?_ Kirara asked.

_We watch you guys on a box. It's a half hour show that Michelle and I, and many, many other people watch... It's kinda hard to explain. But that means that I know everything about you guys,_ Kay said, looking at the small kitty in her lap. Kay pet Kirara and soon enough Kirara fell asleep on her lap, troubling thoughts in her mind.

Kay watched the fire and then fell asleep also, wondering how she was supposed to get home.

- - -

Kay opened her eyes to see it was still dark, but the fire had went out a while ago. Something was wrong... Kay didn't know what, but something was wrong.

She got up, waking Kirara too. Looking around, she saw a pair of red eyes in the trees, looking at her. Kay's own hazel eyes widened and she stared into the red ones, wondering what it could be.

"Show yourself!" she yelled, waking everyone except for Michelle. InuYasha sensed it too, and he dropped from the tree, taking out his Tetsusaiga.

"What is that thing!" he yelled, seeing the red eyes in front of him.

Then they disappeared, leaving without a trace.

**Next time:** Kay and Michelle encounter slippery ramen and chopsitcks they can hardly use, and then they meet their first demon with a jewel shard! Remain tuned to see the next chapter, **Rutheless Bear Demon**!


	5. Ruthless Bear Demon

**Last time:** A strange pair of eyes were spying on the group during the night, and leaves the group a little shook up. What was that creature looking at them?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ruthless Bear Demon**

"Kanna! Come here," said a dark voice, belonging to none other than Naraku. At his call, a young girl walked into the castle room. Her hair was white and she showed no emotion, no nothing.

"Yes, Naraku..." said Kanna in a dull voice.

Naraku smirked, his matted hair moving slightly from a sudden draft. "Kagura. I know you're watching. It's not that hard to tell if you're watching. Come out here," Naraku said, watching his other reincarnation come out. She walked out, her red eyes almost glowing as much as the eyes watching InuYasha and the others. She walked in, looking angry, like usual, and walked over to Naraku.

"Kanna, show me InuYasha," Naraku said, looking into her mirror.

"Yes, Naraku..." Kanna answered, turning her mirror slightly. Then it showed the group, sleeping soundly.

"Who are those girls, and that dog?" Kagura asked, staring into the mirror.

"Those are the girls I summoned here. They will be very important for my plans," Naraku said, smirking and looking into the mirror.

In the mirror, Kay woke up, and turned to see red eyes looking at her. She stared right at the poison insect watching them, and then shouted something that they could not hear though Kanna's mirror.

Naraku called his insect back to him, and it left, leaving the group wondering what had happened. Naraku smirked.

"What is your plan?" Kagura asked Naraku.

He shook his head and answered, "You'll have to wait and see."

- - -

Kay glared at the trees, trying to figure out what it was that had watched them. She sighed, closing her eyes and put her hand on her head, looking rather tired.

"I'm going to go to bed..." Kay said, laying down again, Kirara coming close to her and snuggling next to her. But Kay didn't fall asleep until an hour later, when she was sure that whatever was there before was gone now.

- - -

When Kay woke up, she had a heavy dog on her legs and she could hear a new fire in front of her, and she could tell that InuYasha was already up. How? She just knew. One of those things. Those things that you know, but you don't know how you know about it... Yeah...

She growled and said, "Charlie, get off my legs. You're so heavy!" She pulled her legs out from under him and got up, waking Charlie and Kirara. She looked towards InuYasha and sighed.

"I guess you're up. I'm waiting for Kagome to get up to make us some ramen. I really want some. Do you like ramen?" InuYasha asked Kay.

"Um... Yeah. I do. Ramen is good," Kay answered, looking at InuYasha like he was crazy.

InuYasha looked at the fire, probably thinking about ramen. Then Kagome woke up, and InuYasha went over to her.

"Get me some ramen, woman!" InuYasha yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

"Sit."

InuYasha fell to the ground and growled. "Damn you."

Kagome sighed and went to her backpack, getting some instant ramen out, and then getting ready to cook it over the fire. She fixed the ramen and then put it in three bowls, leaving the rest of the ramen in a large bowl for the others. She gave a bowl to InuYasha and Kay, and one to herself, and then gave them chopsticks.

Kay knew how to use chopsticks, but wasn't very good at it... especially with slippery noodles. The others were up by the time Kay had eaten only half her bowl. When Michelle got her ramen, she wasn't doing any better.

"Why are you guys so bad with chopsticks?" Shippo asked.

Kay took her face out from the bowl, having drunk some of the juice and tried to get some more noodles easier, and said, "We aren't from Japan, so we don't eat with chopsticks. We eat with forks, and even when we use those, ramen isn't easy to eat..."

"What are forks like?" Shippo asked.

"You can kill people with them easily," answered Michelle, casually eating some more ramen. "I tried it with my brother, but he was too fat to stick the fork through his heart."

"Michelle... Shut up," Kay said, managing to get quite a bit of ramen in her mouth.

Once Kay and Michelle FINALLY got finished with their ramen, they headed off to find more Shikon Jewel shards.

"I was hoping we could fly, but I don't think Kirara can hold us all," Sango said, looking at Kirara carefully.

"She doesn't have to. Charlie can fly too. Kirara can carry you, Miroku and Shippo. Charlie can carry me, Michelle, Kagome and InuYasha. He's big enough. Are you up to it, Charlie?" Kay asked her dog. Charlie nodded and she got on top of him, followed by the others.

_OK, Charlie, get going,_ Kay told him with her mind. Charlie started to run, Kirara following, and he jumped, and moved his legs in the air a couple times, making him get higher up. He saw Kirara near him, flying much like he was.

After a while, Kagome looked down and said, "I sense a Jewel Shard! We should go down there."

Almost immediately after she said that, Charlie and Kirara made their decent, and landed softly on the ground. A low growl came from behind some trees, and then a bear demon came out from behind the trees, growling and slashing its claws against the ground and rocks. It roared at the sight of the group, and InuYasha automatically took out his sword and smirked.

"You're dead!" InuYasha yelled as he jumped up and then brought down his sword towards the bear.

The bear dodged just in time, narrowly missing InuYasha's attack.

"InuYasha! There's a Jewel Shard in his chest!" Kagome yelled.

The bear roared and ran towards Charlie, Kay, Michelle and Kagome, and they gasped at the same time, like people in animes usually do. The bear took a swipe at them, and then they blacked out... Except for Charlie who dodged it by ducking.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay and Michelle realize some new powers that they can use, which will make them less useless in battle.

Michelle: Hey! I'm not useless.

Kay: And the sky is green.

Michelle: Let's bug InuYasha!

Kay: These new powers rock! Find out what they are in the next chapter, **A New Way to Make InuYasha Angry**! Yeah, the title's long. I didn't name it!

Michelle: Technically, you did. You are the author of this story.

Kay: o.o' Oh.


	6. A New Way to Make InuYasha Angry

**Last time:** Kagome, Michelle and Kay were just knocked out by a horrible bear demon with a jewel shard in it's chest. Will all this danger cause the two teenagers to go overboard?

* * *

**Chapter 5: A New Way to Make InuYasha Angry**

When Kay came to, she was sitting against a tree, Michelle unconscious beside her and Kagome on her other side, holding her head, feeling a lump she got from the bear demon.

InuYasha sat next to a tree across from her and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Charlie were asleep next to each other over on the other side of camp. It was night and fire was burning happily in front of them. Though Kay didn't feel happy. She felt like something dreadful was going to happen.

InuYasha stood up and walked over to her and frowned.

"Why didn't you move when that bear attacked you?" InuYasha asked in a rough tone.

Kay touched her face, feeling a scab on her right cheek. "I was too afraid to do much of anything. In my time we don't have anything like that," Kay answered.

"You still could have moved!"

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time!" Kay yelled, her anger rising.

"You weren't thinking at all! You're useless! You should just go home!" InuYasha yelled.

"I wish I could! But I can't! You're stuck with me, asshole! Deal with it!" fought Kay.

"Why don't you go travel with someone else!" InuYasha scowled and turned around, walking back to his tree.

Most of everyone had woken up now, except for Michelle, watching the two with half open eyes. Kay fumed next to the tree and closed her eyes. _Why can't he just understand that I can't go home! I want to go home! Why doesn't he just yell at Kagome for being useless!_

Kay opened her eyes and saw InuYasha had stopped, a fairly large rock at his feet. He turned around, and looked like he was going to kill Kay. "What did you do that for!"

"What did I do?"

"You threw that damn rock at the back of my head!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

They were standing five feet away from each other, yelling at the top of their lungs. Kay glared at him, her eyes daggers, piercing his with all she had. Then another rock flew at InuYasha and hit him on the head. Then another. And another. All of them coming from behind Kay.

Kay blinked and watched a rock rise up from the ground and then was chucked at InuYasha. Kay kicked the air where the rock had risen, but nothing was there. She knelt down next to a rock and concentrated on it hard.

The rock rose in the air and then fell to the ground.

Kay gasped and then smirked, looking at InuYasha. His eyes widened and he heard a branch break off of a tree, and it hovered over his head for a little bit, before hitting him multiple times on the same spot.

"STOP IT!" InuYasha yelled.

"Who's useless now, punk!" Kay yelled, glaring at InuYasha.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome rubbing her head where the bear demon had struck her. "Quit picking pointless fights with people, InuYasha."

"But she hit me in the head with a stick!" InuYasha said, getting out of his crater.

"SIT!" Another loud bang could be heard. "You deserved it."

InuYasha growled and got out of his hole, and then jumped into a tree.

- - -

Michelle's eyes opened slowly and she saw Kay's face, about five feet from her own.

"AHH! So ugly!" yelled Michelle as she shielded her eyes.

Kay moved over a bit and hit Michelle on top of the head, much like InuYasha would do to Shippo. Kay smiled and said, "Michelle! I can do telepathy or whatever!"

Michelle looked at her quizzically, obviously not following. "Huh?"

"Watch!" Kay said as she pulled out a stick from behind her back. She set the stick on the ground and then stared at it for about a second. Then it started rising and it swung around, like a sword. Then a couple other sticks made a stick body and a very, very large pine cone went on top of the stick figure for a head.

"InuYasha and I got in a fight, OK? Now, this is InuYasha," Kay said, pointing to the stick figure with the large pine cone for a head. "The large pine cone represents his overly large ego. Now, I accidentally threw rocks at him, but then I figured out I can do this, and I took a stick and hit him over the head with it, like so." Kay made the stick she had floating around hit the stick InuYasha in the head, over and over again. Then the stick InuYasha's head fell off.

"Ha ha!" Michelle said, watching the sticks happily. "You know what? Since you can do that, I can probably too, seeing as I can talk to people using my mind now. Let me try."

Michelle looked at the pine cone that was on the ground next to the stick InuYasha. She concentrated hard and then it moved a little bit, and shook, and it rose. She smirked and made it fly over to InuYasha and hit him over the head. When he turned around, Michelle pointed towards Kay, and Kay glared at Michelle. "Innocence doesn't work for you, you know that? Maybe that's because you're lying," Kay said, hitting Michelle over the head.

"Feh," said InuYasha as he turned around, his arms crossed.

"Hey, now that I can move things with my head, why don't we find out who can get InuYasha more miserable! You, or me?" Michelle said.

Michelle picked up a stick with her mind, and Kay picked up a rock with her mind. Michelle swung the stick at InuYasha's feet, and he then started jumping over it, glaring daggers at Michelle whenever he got the chance. Kay took her rock and pelted InuYasha with it and he tried to swat it away, like you would a bug. Then Kay threw her rock towards Michelle's stick and she hit it, sending the rock, and her stick, towards InuYasha's head. You could say he wasn't exactly happy with them.

"Anyway, we need to figure out how to get home. Since we came here through that chest in my house, we probably have to find another chest here, or something similar," Kay said.

Michelle nodded and sighed. "And we need to figure out what to do in the meantime. I mean, it's kinda boring..." answered Michelle.

"Yeah, sure it was, we got knocked out by a bear demon, and was just pelting InuYasha with a stick and a rock," Kay said. "Well, you could get ready for bed while waiting for something fun to happen... It is night. And you did get knocked out, so I'd think that you would be tired. From being knocked out... And beaten up... AREN'T YOU TIRED!" Kay yelled.

"Yeah. I am. Go away," Michelle said, and she laid down on her side and tried to go to sleep.

Kay sighed and went over to the fire and looked at it longingly. For some reason, fire always made her calm. InuYasha walked over to Kay and sat next to her, and took a deep breath, like he was going to say something hard.

"Don't even start with me, OK?" said the girl, still looking at the fire. "I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't even want to say sorry for hitting you with a rock on purpose."

"I wasn't going to pick a fight. I was just going to see if you're OK. Your wounds look deep," InuYasha said defensively.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kay said, turning slightly.

"Good. It seems like you know a lot about this era," InuYasha said, changing the subject.

_I know a lot more than you know,_ Kay said to him using her mind.

"How are you doing that?" InuYasha said alarmingly.

_This is your conscious speaking... Actually, it's one of my abilities. You know, you can talk to me using your mind. You don't have to shout everything out,_ Kay said to him with her mind.

_Oh... Well, what kind of things do you know?_ InuYasha asked.

_I know that Naraku made you and Kikyo think you betrayed each other. I know that Naraku is a half demon, and was the thief Onigumo. You fell in love with Kikyo, and was going to become human with the sacred Shikon Jewel, but at the same time, Onigumo also fell in a demented love with Kikyo, and sold his body for the power to get the jewel. I know that you were pinned to a tree and Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, and that she had the Sacred Jewel in her body. I know that Miroku's wind tunnel will suck him in eventually, and that Sango's whole village was destroyed by Naraku. I know that Kouga's wolves killed Rin, and your brother brought her back with his sword. And I know that you've fallen in love with Kagome, even if you don't show it,_ Kay told him. She looked at him with total seriousness and then said, _And that was only a fraction of what I know._

InuYasha gazed wide-eyed at her, amazed at what she knew about everyone.

_I don't know if what you said before was because you were worried about my safety, but it was still mean. OK?_ Kay said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

InuYasha nodded and then said, "Well, I'm going to sleep." He got up and jumped into a tree to watch over them and get a little bit of rest.

Kay stayed by the fire, glad that InuYasha was OK with her now. She watched it again, and then felt something brush against her arm. She looked to see a giant Kirara next to her and she smiled.

"What's up, kitty?" Kay said as she scratched Kirara behind the ears. Kirara purred and nuzzled her face next to Kay's.

_Nothing... I just wanted to see how you were. You looked sad... Again,_ Kirara said.

"I just missed my mom... again. I hope she's OK without me," Kay said, looking into the fire again.

_I'm sure she's fine. But... You said that in your world, we were in a box show thing. Can you tell me more about it?_ Kirara asked.

_It's very popular. Many people watch it, but Michelle and I are the biggest fans in our town. I've written a few stories about you guys. Until now, I never realized how truly important you, little kitty, were to the group... Or how nice you were. And I still don't know about Shippo. I think he's just in there for comic relief, since most of the time you guys fight Naraku and other demons..._ Kay said, now smiling.

_Well, go to sleep. You are human and need some rest,_ Kirara said, laying down next to Kay in her transformed state, serving as a warm pillow. Kay laid down on Kirara's stomach, blocking her thoughts and thinking about what she was going to do to get home.

* * *

**Next time:** They meet up with random people, over and over again. When will it ever end! They also meet up with Kanna and... she's laughing!

Kay: That's right, punk!

Michelle: You're talking to the narrorator... Which is you.

Kay: Just shut up, asshole!

Michelle: Do you want me to hit you repeatedly with this random blunt object that I have now picked up with my mind?

Kay: I am just as good as hitting people with things with my mind as you are. Maybe even better. So just shut your trap, loser.

Michelle: Bring it on, grandma! Find out what random things we do next time in the chapter, **Follow the Yellow Brick Road**!

**Note:** I have the whole story written, but there _will_ be an apperance by Koga... Actually, two apperances. The Band of Seven is not in my fanfiction, because the only one that I like at all is Jakotsu, because he's gay. He rocks. xD


	7. Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**Last time:** Kay and Michelle find out that they have a new power, the ability to move things with their mind! Kay and InuYasha had a fight, but now it is all good between them. **(AN: AGH! I accidently put in the wrong chapter! I'm so stupid! ;; Can anyone ever forgive me?)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

Kay felt a sharp stabbing feeling in her mind, like someone was attacking her in her sleep. She then felt it get really warm, and it also felt like it was going to fry like an egg on a stove. She stabbed back at the mind who was stabbing at hers and then asked, _Who are you?_

_It's me, Charlie,_ said the familiar voice of her dog.

_Why'd you have to go and beat up my brain!_ Kay screamed at Charlie. He could feel her anger inside his own mind.

_It was the only way to wake you up, besides biting your hand off,_ Charlie said.

_Why'd you wake me up though?_

_Kagome is up and making breakfast. You should get some. You're probably hungry._

Kay mentally groaned and then opened her eyes. She could smell some more instant ramen, and saw that Michelle and InuYasha were already up, InuYasha eagerly waiting for the ramen to be served.

Kay walked over to them, tired and expecting more horrible things to happen.

"Hi, ugly," Michelle said to her, a bowl and chopsticks in her hand.

"Shut up, stupid," Kay said, sitting down and getting her own bowl and chopsticks.

Kirara walked over with a dead rabbit in her mouth, and Charlie walked with her, a dead rat in his mouth.

Kay looked at the rat and said, "So, you couldn't find any chipmunks, so you went with rats? You could actually catch one?"

_Amazingly, yes. I caught a rat. Being able to transform into a giant dog helps with that,_ Charlie said to her.

"I bet it does," Kay said as Kagome put some ramen into her bowl.

Michelle and Kay did much better with their chopsticks today. They finished their food only five minutes after everyone else today. They decided to walk today, rather than ride their crazy animals... Give them a little break. Yeah...

"So, what is your home like?" Miroku asked, walking up next to Kay and Michelle.

Kay and Michelle exchanged glances and then looked back at the crazy man.

"Forget about it, MONK. We aren't going to give you any children," Michelle said, glaring daggers in his direction.

"Ladies, please! I wasn't going to ask you such a thing! But if you don't mind..." started Miroku.

Then Sango's hiriakotsu hit Miroku from behind. "MIROKU!"

A large lump formed on the back of Miroku's head and he sighed.

"Poor guy. Torn between two loves," Kay said.

"What two loves?" Michelle asked.

"Going after women and going after Sango, of course!" Kay said, smiling at the monk and the demon slayer.

Sango blushed and said, "What do you mean? He goes after every woman!"

"But have you noticed how he only seems to grope _you_, Sango?" Kay said, smiling even wider now. Michelle was also smiling, and she nodded.

"Kay's right. He asks every woman to bear his child, but he only touches your ass," Michelle said, her smile wide enough to fit an elephant inside.

Sango and Miroku were both blushing now, but Miroku has a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"So, um... Anyway... Like Miroku said, what is your home like?" Sango asked, trying to forget what had just happened, and failing.

"Well, our houses are different colors, and our clothes are much different. We go to this large building to learn, and we have a lot of weird things, like a box to watch shows on," Kay said.

"And we have metal machines that we ride in... like carriages without horses," Michelle said.

"That sounds scary," Miroku said.

"Not as scary as you look," Michelle said quickly.

"People actually take offense to that here, Michelle," Kay said, glaring at her. She sighed and folded her arms, deciding to look at something else.

"I smell wolf..." InuYasha said.

"I bet it's Koga," Michelle said.

"How do you know about Koga?" asked Sango.

"Does that really matter right now? What really matters is that is it Koga or not? Well, Kagome? Any Jewel Shards?" Kay said, brushing the matter of their all knowingness aside.

"Yes. Two. And they're coming fast," Kagome said.

Soon a whirlwind of... wind... came storming through, stopping right in front of them, blasting them with some air before stopping. In front of them was a wolf demon, pointy ears, long hair, a skirt, and a tail.

"Nice skirt, loser," Michelle said as she smirked. The skirt did look funnier in person than on TV.

Koga glared at Michelle and growled. He then turned to Kagome and said, "Hey Kagome. How are ya? The mutt treating you well? You can always come with me, I'll treat you better than he will."

InuYasha growled and grabbed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said threateningly.

Koga looked at Michelle carefully and then said, "You know, I like you. You've got spunk. You aren't afraid to say what you think."

"Well, I think she's an idiot," Kay said, folding her arms and glaring at Michelle.

"She's not an idiot," Koga said.

"Yes she is! Look at her brain! It's hardly bigger than a pea!" Kay said, not really liking Koga.

Michelle started laughing at Kay's joke.

"You agree with her?" Koga asked.

"It was just funny... I don't agree with it though..." Michelle said, still laughing.

Koga shrugged and then said to Kagome, "Anyway, I heard that Naraku was west of here, and I thought that I should tell you."

Michelle, Kay and InuYasha were dumbfounded. Why would _Koga_ tell them that? Hm... It was... strange... Of course, Koga was always strange, especially for falling for Kagome.

The group decided to go west, and they traveled on foot, like they were before. After about an hour of walking, things started to get exciting.

The forest got dark all of the sudden and a white haired girl was standing in front of them, holding a mirror.

"It's Kanna!" Kay yelled. "Actually, I think she's kinda cute for a demented little girl. You know? Her hair is kinda nice."

"I think she gives a new meaning to 'white trash,'" Michelle said with her hand stroking her chin. "She could learn the meaning of fun once in a while. Or dye her hair, or something!"

_Ha... what idiots..._ thought Kanna, smiling in her mind.

"You laughed!" Michelle yelled, pointing at Kanna.

"No. I did not..." Kanna said, shaking her head so slightly that no one could see it.

"Yes you did! We heard your thoughts!" Kay exclaimed.

"Tell the truth, Kanna!" Michelle said, picking up a rock with her mind and making it float in front of her. Kay did the same and then they attacked Kanna with the rocks, over and over and over again.

Kagura walked up from behind some trees and smirked.

"It's Kagura!" Shippo said, hiding behind Kagome's leg.

"Yes, we know that," Michelle said in response to Shippo.

"Come Kanna, we will take our leave now," Kagura said, grabbing hold of Kanna and then flying away using one of those weird feathers in her hair.

After they left they went on their merry little way, and Miroku said, "I wonder what they were doing. It was like they were making sure of something."

"Well, they were probably were making sure you weren't gay," Michelle said with a wide smile.

"Will you just shut up for a while? Those comments aren't going to get us home, you know!" Kay said, hitting Michelle in the back of the head.

"But I know what will get us home!" Michelle said, holding out her arm.

Kay latched her arm around Michelle's and then they started skipping along, and started to sing...

_"Follow the yellow brick road!_

Follow the yellow brick road!

Follow, follow, follow, follow,

Follow the yellow brick road!

Follow the rainbow over the sea,

Follow the fellow who follows a dream,

Follow, follow, follow, follow!

Follow the yellow brick road!"

They stopped at the end of their song and got odd looks from everyone in the group. Not that they could blame them... They had just randomly gone into a song and skipping routine, even though they hated to sing.

* * *

**Next time:** Naraku shows up to look at the girls and see what they have done to make Kanna... not like herself... Michelle and Kay also find out how they are going to get home, but unfortunately, someone not exactly nice has their way to get back.

Michelle: Did you purposely make me look stupid?

Kay: Yes.

Michelle: You suck.

Kay: Have you noticed how everyone seems to be a little bit out of character?

Michelle: … So?

Kay: -sigh- Read the next chapter, **Ironic**.


	8. Ironic

**Last time:** Koga, Kanna and Kagura show up, all of them within five minutes of each other, and Kanna and Kagura make a strange leave... And Michelle and Kay broke into song and dance.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ironic**

"Kanna! Kagura! Come here!" yelled Naraku. He impatiently awaited for his reincarnations to come to his aid.

When they walked in the room, he demanded a full report on what they had seen. Kanna turned her mirror slightly and then it showed her standing in front of the very odd looking group.

"The two girls told Kanna that they should get some fun, and they made some jokes I did not understand. Then they said Kanna laughed inside her mind... They could be lying. But I doubt it, because they then pelted her with floating rocks," Kagura said boredly.

Naraku scratched his chin and said, "They may be more powerful than I thought..."

Then, the strangest thing ever happened. Kagura was on the floor, gasping and looking red in the face, a nice change of color from her usual white faced self.

"Kanna..." Naraku said, scratching his chin. Did those girls find a way to poison his minions? No... they couldn't have!

Kanna's face came up from the floor, gasping for breath, and they saw that she was... laughing?

Kanna laughed louder and clutched the floor. "Those girls! They were so funny! So stupid! AH HA HA!" Kanna exclaimed, tears rolling down her pinkish cheeks.

Kagura was frightened and Naraku was just confused. Kanna? Laughing! What the hell?

"Kanna! Why are you laughing?" Naraku demanded pulling Kanna up by her collar.

"Those girls... were so stupid! Ha!" Kanna's smile had faded slightly and then she gave a few smaller laughs.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kanna started, getting away from Naraku's grasp, "I'm going to go dye my hair." Kanna walked out of the room, being followed by Kagura's and Naraku's gazes.

"I guess the girls are more powerful than I thought. I brought them here because I knew they would do me good, but I never thought they could do _THAT_. But they aren't stupid... Well, at least the thin one isn't. Or maybe they just act dumb," Naraku said, standing up. "Either way, I must leave."

Naraku walked out of the room and left Kagura alone there.

"What am I supposed to do!" Kagura angrily yelled.

"You can help me dye my hair!" Kanna said in a now cheery voice.

- - -

"We should find Naraku, and then give him a piece of our mind," Michelle said.

"That won't be necessary," said a dark voice from behind the trees. Everyone gasped and out came a man in a baboon cloak, but his mask wasn't here.

Michelle and Kay bursted out laughing, and they pointed at him, grinning like never before.

"Do you know who this is!" Sango yelled, glaring at the two.

"Yeah! And the eye shadow makes him look like a girl!" Kay said, pointing at him.

"Like, there's that guy named Naraku, and he's like evil, and how I can, like, tell he's evil is that he's wearing eye shadow! Like, everyone knows bad guys wear eye shadow!" Michelle said, copying a valley girl.

Naraku glared and then Kagome started laughing too. "They're right! Naraku _is_ wearing eye shadow!" Kagome said.

Naraku sent a tentacle towards all of them and Kay broke a tree off using her mind and stabbed the tentacle with the tree, multiple times. InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga and then smirked.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha said, bringing down his Tetsusaiga swiftly to make a barrage of energy to destroy 100 demons.

"Cool!" Kay yelled, excitedly watching the yellow streaks cut through the air and go towards Naraku. Naraku jumped up to get out of the way.

Miroku expertly removed the prayer beads from his hand and exposed the Wind Tunnel in his right hand. He held it out before seeing the poison insects flying towards him. He closed his hand and put the prayer beads over the cursed hand, making the poison insects narrowly miss being sucked in.

Sango threw her hiriakotsu and sent it towards Naraku's body, but only hit his limbs.

"Die!" Kagome yelled and pulled back an arrow on her bow. She let go and sent her sacred arrow towards Naraku. It hit him in the arm, but almost did nothing great. He glared at the girl who sent it and then disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

"Dammit. Naraku left and I didn't get to read his mind," Michelle complained.

"Why would you want to read his mind? He's evil!" Kay said.

"Yeah! We gotta kill Naraku, not find out who he has a crush on," Kagome argued.

"Now isn't the time for this," Miroku said calmly. He looked at InuYasha and asked, "Should we pursue him, InuYasha? Or should we look for a way to get these two young ladies home?"

InuYasha growled and looked like he was deep in thought.

"I think we should go follow Naraku," Kay said, hoping that she could be of some help.

"Hm... OK. We'll go look for Naraku. Maybe because you harmed his arm, Kagome, we'll be able to hit him easier," InuYasha said.

"Yeah... What I was wondering though, is why Naraku willingly showed himself... It makes no sense," Sango said to InuYasha.

"Nothing makes sense," Michelle said, walking westward.

"Michelle... It's dark out. That's what we call night. Maybe we should make camp and get some rest," Kay said, smirking at her friend.

"Oh... Yeah. I guess we should," she said, stopping and turning around.

"Where do we make camp?" Shippo said, jumping up on Kagome's shoulder.

InuYasha started to walk towards a clearing in the woods and sat down. "Here's fine," he said bluntly. He closed his eyes and folded his arms inside his sleeves.

Michelle picked up some dry branches with her mind and put it in a pile, and put rocks around it. "Anyone got a way to make some fire?" Michelle asked, looking around.

Shippo walked up to the fire and yelled, "FOX FIRE!" He threw blue fire at the sticks and it started on fire almost automatically.

"Good job, Shippo," Kay said, messing up his hair a bit.

Shippo laughed and sat down next to the fire, smiling from the praise.

_What now?_ Kay asked her friend.

_I don't know... You're the one who usually thinks up something to do,_ Michelle answered.

_How about you two rub my belly?_ Charlie asked hopefully.

_And let's invite Naraku for tea and cookies!_ Kay said.

_Then you can all rub my belly!_ Charlie exclaimed.

_No._

_I wish that we could find Naraku and kill him,_ Michelle said.

_Then the series would probably end soon after, and we don't want that, do we?_ Kay asked Michelle.

_No. No we don't,_ she answered, thinking hard.

Kay sighed and she backed up into a nearby tree. Kay blocked out her thoughts to any intruders and she started to think about how they were supposed to go home. She started to draw things in the dirt, half aware of what she was doing, and soon she looked at what she had drawn. It was the chest that she had fallen in to get into this world.

She sighed and wiped it out with her hand, not wanting to look at it right now. Slowly her eyes started to droop and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

- - -

When she woke up it was hardly before dawn. She watched the sun rise and saw the beautiful pink sky. It looked like it was painted on. _Wait... It is painted on. It isn't real. None of this can be real, can it?_

Kay sighed and started to build up the fire again, getting sticks from the ground and dead trees. She just needed a way to light it now. She lifted up two rocks above the sticks with her mind and then struck them together, hoping desperately that it was flint. She got some sparks, but nothing impressive. Kay tried again and got a small fire burning on one of the sticks, which spread to the others.

Feeling proud of herself, she sat by the fire and took in it's warmth, wishing that it was still night. She wanted it to be dark. For some reason she felt safer when it was dark.

Soon enough InuYasha woke up and watched the fire silently.

There was a long awkward silence.

"I don't love anybody," InuYasha finally said.

"You lie," Kay said quickly.

"No I don't," InuYasha fought back.

"Is this all you could think about lately?" Kay asked.

"No!"

"Yes it is. It's been driving you crazy because you know I'm right, but you just won't admit it. Am I right?" Kay asked.

InuYasha didn't answer.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kay said as she smiled. "You have no idea how to treat that feeling, do you?"

InuYasha remained quiet.

Kay sighed. "Do you think my family is OK?" she asked no one in particular.

"They're probably fine. Don't think about it too much," InuYasha said casually.

Kay glared at InuYasha. "I know that you haven't exactly had the easiest life, but my family means everything to me. I'm sure my mom is worried sick about me. I'm all she has," Kay said, staring into the fire.

She picked up a stick with her mind and then drew things in the dirt, half paying attention to what she was doing.

"Hey, what's that?" InuYasha asked.

"Huh?" Kay said, looking around, expecting to be attacked by something.

"No, what you drew. What is it?" InuYasha said, looking at the dirt carefully.

Kay looked at what she had drawn. "Oh. That. It's the damned chest I fell through to get here. It was in my house," Kay said.

"Yeah... It looks so familiar. Wait! I know! My family owned something like that," InuYasha said.

"I bet that if we get to it, Michelle and I can go home!" exclaimed the 14 year old.

"There's a problem, though," InuYasha started.

"That doesn't matter! We can easily pass any obstacle!" Kay said.

"My brother has the chest," said InuYasha before Kay could go on any more about the chest.

Then, Michelle's mouth twitched and she yelled in her sleep, "MR. FLUFFY!"

* * *

**Next time:** The group goes in search for Sesshoumaru's castle, finding a totally different castle instead. They meet up with someone who looks very, very different.

Kay: Oh my God! That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen!

Michelle: InuYasha?

InuYasha: Grr...

Kay: No, silly! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Be prepared to be... amazed in the next chapter, **Raiding Castles and Kanna's Hair**!

Michelle: That's such a weird name... 'Kanna...'


	9. Raiding Castles and Kanna's Hair

**Last time:** Naraku popped up from no where and attacked the group, though not putting up a very good fight and leaving soon after. Kay found out that InuYasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, is in possesion of the chest that the two girls seek.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Raiding Castles and Kanna's Hair**

"Y-your brother? Sesshoumaru? H-how are w-we gonna get it from him!" yelled Kay, waking up almost everyone.

"I don't know how we're supposed to get it," InuYasha answered.

"HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME, DAMMIT! YOUR BROTHER HAS THE DAMN CHEST AND WE CAN'T GET TO IT!" Kay yelled at the top of her lungs, waking even Michelle.

"Chest? You mean like the chest that we went through to get here?" Michelle asked.

"Yes! Sesshoumaru has the damn chest!" Kay yelled at her friend.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes! That dog demon that wears make-up and kills people with a sweep of his claws!" Kay screamed. She sighed and put her head in her hands, starting to cry silent tears. Kay blocked out her thoughts and started to swear inside her head, arguing with herself on what to do.

Her tears stopped as abruptly as they started and she wiped the last of them away.

"Why don't we steal the chest?" Kay asked, smirking.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to do it. I mean, it would be a fairly simple thing to do. We could have a group of people keep Sesshoumaru busy while the others search his castle for the chest," Miroku said, nodding. "I think it would work..."

"Are you nuts!" InuYasha yelled.

"Michelle, Charlie, Kagome, Shippo and I could go search his castle, and Sango, Miroku, Kirara and InuYasha would keep him occupied," Kay said, smiling big enough to fit her foot inside.

"Wait, wait! Back up! Sesshoumaru has a castle?" Michelle said, looking as confused as a cow in a chicken coop.

Kay looked at Michelle carefully and said, "He's the Lord of the Western Lands, you douche. Why wouldn't he have a castle?"

"Wait! He's the _Lord of the Western Lands_!" Michelle said, bewildered. "Wait... douche! Oh yeah? Oh yeah!"

"Why wouldn't he be? His father was. Idiot. And that was a _really good_ comeback," Kay said, sighing and folding her arms.

Michelle blinked and then folded her arms. "How was I supposed to know?" Michelle asked, knowing perfectly how she was.

Kay rolled her eyes and then said, "Well, we have to get to Sesshoumaru's castle. Where exactly is the castle? I know it's in the west, but where?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm fairly certain that he has one," InuYasha said. He stood up and turned westward and said, "Well, we should get going. If we want to get to his castle within three days, we should leave."

Kay smiled and nodded, standing up also. Charlie transformed and let Kay and Michelle get on him. He started to walk a little bit and then jumped up, moving up into the air. He stopped and looked down.

"You coming?" Michelle asked.

"Charlie, in order to get InuYasha and Kagome on you, you have to be on the ground," Kay said, tapping Charlie on his head.

Charlie gave an odd sound, and he landed on the ground, allowing Kagome and InuYasha to get on his back. Charlie jumped up again and then Kirara followed him.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kay asked as she looked on the ground.

"A castle," Michelle said smartly.

"Well, duh. But really, what are we supposed to be searching for? Anything special?" Kay asked.

"I dunno. I've never seen his castle," InuYasha said, looking around also.

"Hm... Oh well," Kay said, still searching.

_Man, talk about out of touch. Where's the love?_ Michelle asked Kay with her mind.

_I think it went down the drain with the rest of their family,_ Kay answered using her own mind.

"Hey, what's that?" Shippo said, pointing to the ground.

"A rock," Miroku answered.

"No, farther up," he growled.

"I see it too!" Sango said.

"I see better things than that," Miroku said, touching Sango's butt.

"PERVERT!" yelled Sango. She then slapped him and made him almost fall off Kirara.

"Wait, I see what Shippo was talking about," Kagome said, looking out in the distance.

"C'mon Charlie, get over there as fast as possible. Then you can get home and see mom," Kay said, patting her dog.

Charlie sped up and Kirara followed. They flew as fast as they could towards the object in the distance and soon enough they were landing in front of it, stretching and getting ready to raid the castle.

"That was surprisingly quick. I thought we would be traveling for another day or so. I mean, it seemed almost too easy. But it wasn't. And now we're here. In front of Sesshoumaru's castle. And we're going to go inside any second now. And then we can go home," Kay said, looking at the castle.

"I don't smell Sesshoumaru. I smell Naraku..." InuYasha said, growling.

"Well, that's a bitch!" Michelle said, folding her arms.

"Should we go fight him?" Kay asked.

"Yeah!" InuYasha said, running towards the castle. The others did the same and they ran inside, finding themselves in a large courtyard. They looked around and saw... A blue haired demon? She walked forward, holding a mirror at her side in her right hand and in her left she held a piece of paper.

"Is that... Kanna!" Kay said, bewildered at the electric blue hair on the girl.

Everyone looked at her, amazed at what they saw.

"Hi, guys! I made you a picture!" Kanna said, holding up a picture. She ran towards them and handed the picture to Kay, and she looked at it. It was actually quite good, and was of the new InuYasha group, Kay, Michelle and Charlie included.

"Hey, Shippo, you'll have to work on your drawings. Kanna is almost as good as you!" Kay said, smiling at the young fox demon.

"Why are you giving us presents?" InuYasha asked as he tried to get over the fact that KANNA'S HAIR WAS BLUE.

"Holy hell," Michelle said as she eyed the blue hair.

"I asked Naraku for a castle, and he gave me one! He said that he needed to study me, and figure out why I was so HAPPY!" Kanna said excitedly.

"Well, that's nice..." Kay said, looking at Kanna.

"You're happy?" Michelle asked.

"YES, I AM DAMMIT! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND AGREE WITH ME!" Kanna yelled, making her face red.

"OK! You're happy! Just calm down!" Kay said.

"It seems that your words have had a large influence on Naraku's incarnation," Miroku said, eyeing the blue hair. "Blue is quite an interesting color for you."

"Thanks!" Kanna said, smiling widely.

"Do you know where Sesshoumaru's castle is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! It's that way!" Kanna said, pointing one way. "And it's big, and brown. And it'll take you a couple hours to get there if you fly."

"Thanks," Kay said as she started to walk out.

"Hey! Thanks for making me laugh! And do you have any more jokes?" Kanna asked.

"Yeah," Michelle started. "Shut the $#! up."

Kanna started laughing and Michelle ran up to Kay, who was already outside.

"How come my $#! was beeped out?" Michelle asked.

"Because they never say that on this show," Kay said, looking at the door and waiting for the others to come out. "Actually, they never even say it on TV."

"Oh..."

"Idiot."

InuYasha and the others walked out of the castle and they set off again, heading in the direction that Kanna told them to. They all wondered if they should trust her, but they agreed that it was probably OK, and if it was a trap, they would all die. Either way, they were fine.

- - -

Soon they saw a big, brown castle, like all the other castles in this era, and they fell down to the ground. Night had just fallen and they walked towards the castle, looking out for Sesshoumaru.

They walked inside, looking around and then split up, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara towards where Sesshoumaru was and Kay, Michelle, Kagome, Shippo and Charlie went the other way, looking for the chest. InuYasha's group was led by his nose, so they were sure to find Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha said he was in this castle at the moment.

Kay led them through the castle, looking around and looking into every room they came to. None of them had the chest they were looking for.

They looked in a room with nothing special inside of it except for a few pillows on the floor and a bed much like Priestess Kaede's. A girl sat in the room, sitting on one of the pillows and wearing an old kimono.

"That's Rin!" Kay said in a hushed voice.

Rin looked up and smiled. "Hello! Are you here to play with Rin?"

"We're here to find something. It will help my friend and I get home," Kay said, pointing to Michelle and herself. "Have you seen a chest? It's brown and very old, and it's also got old looking wood, and is very heavy."

"Yes, I have. Would you like Rin to show it to you?" Rin asked, looking happy.

"Sure. That would be great," Kay said, smiling. Rin grabbed her hand and pulled Kay out into the hall and down it, leading her past many rooms.

- - -

InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga and jumped towards Sesshoumaru standing in front of him. Sesshoumaru quickly moved and then sent his own sword at InuYasha, but barely missed.

The clashing of swords between the two brothers went on and on, and everyone except for Sesshoumaru was wondering where the others were.

"InuYasha, your tactics are very sloppy," Sesshoumaru said as he blocked an attack easily.

"You bastard!" InuYasha said, taking another strike at his brother, but having it blocked by him. InuYasha growled and took another whack at his brother, but the same thing happened.

Sesshoumaru finally stopped blocking and swung his sword skillfully at InuYasha, and had it blocked. But he managed to push his brother into a far wall.

* * *

**Next time:** A battle rages inside Sesshoumaru's castle and Michelle and Kay continue to search for the chest, with the help of Rin. After they get it, they get captured, and Michelle gets and unexpected surprise!

Kay: Ew! Naraku's touching me!

Michelle: Gross! At least you didn't get that 'unexpected surprise'. Oh my God, I think I'm gonna throw up.

Naraku: What's so bad about me touching you?

Kay: That sounded so wrong.

Michelle: On so many levels.

Naraku: Ha ha ha! You must read the next chapter, **Captured by Naraku**, or die!


	10. Captured by Naraku!

**Last time:** Kay and Michelle decided that they were going to steal Sesshoumaru's chest, but find themselves in one of Naraku's castles, where Kanna resides. After getting over Kanna's hair being blue, they find their way to Sesshoumaru's castle and go inside, searching for the chest.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Captured by Naraku!**

Rin led them through many different hallways, making them travel a long, long ways. Shippo climbed on Kay's shoulder because he got tired and Michelle would growl at him whenever he got on her shoulder.

Rin stopped in front of two large doors, elaborately designed and carved. There were crescent moons on each door, the moons facing each other, and many different designs around it. The handles to the doors were golden and beautiful, both based on a moon design, and like most doors in the feudal era, you had to pull on it to open it. The only difference between these doors and other doors from this era was that this was solid wood, and you couldn't see through it.

"This is Lord Sesshoumaru's room. The chest is in there," Rin said, pointing at the door. "I am not allowed in there, so I must stay out here. I have only seen glimpses of the room, and saw the chest while out here."

Kay gulped and moved her hand slowly towards the door handle. "Pull it already!" Michelle yelled impatiently.

Kay glared, but didn't take her eyes from the handle. She grasped her hand around the golden moon handle and could feel how cold it was underneath her skin. She grasped the other door too and pulled them apart, revealing a beautiful room. The floor and walls were dark, but Sesshoumaru had a real bed instead of a cot. The bed had purple sheets and there was a door to a balcony across the room. Kay saw a closet across from them and walked over to it and opened it. Inside was... THOSE FLUFFY THINGS THAT SESSHOUMARU WEARS!

Kay gasped and took one down and rubbed her face in the fur. "IT'S SO DAMN SOFT!" She yelled, but not loud enough for Sesshoumaru's excellent hearing to detect. She smiled and looked around for the chest, and used her telepathy to bring it over to her. She lifted the lid and took four fluffy things, that we will just call 'fluffies' like many other people do, and put them in the chest nicely. "I've always wanted one of these," Kay said as she closed the chest, making sure not to get the fluffies caught in the lid, "and now we both have two, Michelle!" Kay smiled and then nodded, saying that they should go now. They got the chest and the fluffies, so they could leave.

"Can I see a fluffy thing?" Michelle asked, holding out her hand.

"No. If Sesshoumaru sees one, he'll go wild! We can't take that chance," Kay said, getting on Charlie and using telepathy to keep the chest next to them.

"Everyone on!" Kay said, smiling.

Rin looked sad and she waved as Charlie ran off with the girls and fox demon on his back. He followed their scents back to the entrance and then slowly walked forward, trying to call out Kirara with his mind. Kay called out for InuYasha and Michelle for Sango, none of them wanting to get in the mind of that pervert.

_INUYASHA!_ Kay yelled, reaching for his mind.

_I'm trying to battle!_ he replied.

_We got the chest, you can stop,_ Kay said, smirking.

The other two relayed similar messages to Kirara and Sango, and Charlie ran outside, hoping that the others would get there soon. And soon enough, there was a huge explosion and then InuYasha and the others ran out of the castle. InuYasha jumped on Charlie and he rose into the air, starting to fly, and Kirara flew next to him, both of them heading towards Kaede's Village.

After traveling many miles, and for many hours, Charlie and Kirara landed, letting everyone get some much deserved rest. They fell asleep without even lighting a fire.

- - -

"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she slapped him. "AS IF GROPING MY BUTT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Sango turned around, a furious shade of red and clutching her chest. She grabbed for her hiriakotsu and started to hit Miroku over the head multiple times with it.

Kay winced at every yell, every scream and every klunk that was the hiriakotsu on Miroku's head.

"Dammit... I was hoping I would be able to sleep in," Kay said as she opened her eyes and groaned. She pushed herself up and wiped the dirt from her face. She sat up and looked at a new fire in front of her and she sighed. "Let's get to Kaede's Village so we can try and get out of here."

Kay stood up and stretched. "Maybe we should have breakfast first?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. That works too," Kay said as she sat back down.

They ate their breakfast and mounted their animals. Kay lifted the chest using her mind and they set off, going to Kaede's Village.

After about an hour of two, they made it to Kaede's Village and stopped in front of her house. Kay lifted the chest and brought it inside, and she set it next to the wall, everyone getting strange looks from Kaede.

"What are ye doing here?" Kaede asked, standing up from her fire.

"We need you to store that chest here, old woman," InuYasha said.

"Hm... I suppose that is all right. Why is it important?" the old priestess asked.

"It may bring us home," Kay said as she opened the lid and pushed aside the fluffy things.

"This is definitely the correct chest. This mark on the bottom is the same as the one in my chest at home," Kay said, touching the mark. It was a hand with a paw print in the middle of it, and it looked like it was branded into the wood. The mark glowed and Kay stepped into the chest, but nothing happened.

"What is wrong with this thing!" Kay yelled as she got out of it.

"Maybe you have to do something before you can leave," Kagome said as she looked inside the chest. She sighed and closed the lid lightly. She smiled and said, "Well, then, let's find out what you have to do."

_In _InuYasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask_, your character couldn't go home until you killed that one person that looked just like you, Utsugi, because you were bound to that world by a spell!_ Kay thought. She smiled and nodded, but couldn't help but feel a little bit discouraged. "Well, we should stay here for a couple days and see if we can find anything out."

Everyone agreed and Kay and Michelle decided to explore the village, and they met people and talked with them. They explored outside the village a little bit too, and then they heard something.

"What was that?" Kay asked Michelle.

Michelle fell on the ground unconscious.

"MICHELLE!" Kay yelled before she was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object.

- - -

Kay's eyes cracked open, and she tried to move her hand to wipe the blood out of her eyes, but she couldn't move it. She looked down slowly and saw she was tied up to a plank of wood that made her feel like she was standing up, like in those sci-fi movies with the weird scientists doing tests on people. She tried to move the rope with her mind, but she couldn't concentrate enough to do anything.

Next to her was Michelle, also tied up, and also awake. They were in a dark room that looked like it was going to close in on you. A horrible smell stayed in the room, and it gave Kay and Michelle a headache.

Naraku walked into the room and glared at the two girls, looking at them with a vile smirk. He gave a small laugh and said, "Now, I want you to tell me the truth. OK?" Naraku walked over to Kay and put a hand on her chin and moved it up. She glared at him and bared her teeth as a shiver went through her body from the touch.

"When does InuYasha become human?" Naraku asked, taking his hand away from her face.

_That bastard! He wants to find out when InuYasha's is human so he can kill him! I can't tell him the truth!_ Kay thought. She knew Michelle heard her thoughts and heard an agreement inside her mind. Even though they couldn't think straight didn't mean that they couldn't put two and two together...

"He becomes human... the night when the left half of the moon is missing," Kay said, looking into Naraku's eyes and keeping a straight face. Naraku looked out into the sky and stared at the moon.

"That night is tomorrow. Good. You two won't be able to use your telekinesis powers because of my miasma," Naraku said, smirking.

Kay growled inside her mind and sighed. Naraku left the room and left them to stay there, and Kay's headache worsened.

- - -

Kagome was worried out of her mind, and Sango sat next to her, equally as worried. Miroku was in deep thought next to the two women, wondering who could have possibly taken the girls.

InuYasha sat in the corner, looking as if nothing happened. His eyes were closed and he had his legs crossed. In reality, he was a little bit worried, but he wouldn't let it show.

"InuYasha, aren't you worried?" Shippo asked InuYasha.

"Feh. Why should I be?" InuYasha answered, opening his eyes to glare at the young fox demon.

"Because two of our friends are gone!" Kagome yelled at him.

"That's not my fault!" InuYasha yelled back.

"I know that, but you could show at least a little bit of worry! You are such a jerk sometimes!" Kagome said, her voice rising with every word.

"Feh," InuYasha answered as he stood up and walked outside. He looked up to the moon and saw how almost all of the right half of the moon was gone. He glared at it and started to walk towards the forest, following the trail that Kay and Michelle did. He followed their scents and then stopped, not smelling them any more. _This must be where they were taken..._ InuYasha thought as he looked at the ground.

_Wait! There's another scent here! Why didn't I realize it sooner? That scent is familiar... That's--_ InuYasha's thoughts cut off as he ran to Kaede's hut to tell the others what he had found out.

- - -

Morning came soon enough, but Kay and Michelle got little sleep. They were still tied up when Naraku came into the room that morning. He made sure their hands were tied tightly and they couldn't move their arms, which were tied at their sides.

He smirked and grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and then walked them to the entrance of the castle. The miasma was still around them when he grabbed onto them as best he could, so he wouldn't drop them, and he then flew through the air using a cloud of miasma.

Kay was trying to figure out what they were supposed to do to get themselves out of this mess, but Michelle was just grossed out that Naraku was _touching_ her.

As soon as Kaede's Village was in sight, Naraku landed in a small clearing in the forest that was dark and had two trees in it, waiting for InuYasha to smell him and come. Before InuYasha arrived though, he decided to make preparations. He tied Michelle and Kay to the two trees and left them there, and then stood there, waiting.

"What are we supposed to do now? Just starve!" Michelle asked, getting angry.

"Be patient. You'll find out soon enough," Naraku said.

"God, Michelle. You have no patience at all, do you?" Kay asked Michelle.

"Well, _sorry_, but not everyone is blessed with the patience of a rock," Michelle said.

"That makes no sense!" Kay replied.

"It means you have a lot of patience, stupid," Michelle said in a snobby tone.

"But a rock is an inanimate object, and isn't alive. Therefore, it can't have patience," Kay said smartly.

"The one with the odd colored eyes and curly hair has a point," Naraku said. Kay stuck out her tongue to Michelle.

"Getting praise from a jackass isn't exactly something to be proud of," Michelle said.

"At least I'm right," Kay replied quickly.

- - -

InuYasha ran through the forest with Kagome on his back and Kirara, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Charlie at his sides. Charlie was most determined to get to Kay and he was growling his lungs out.

InuYasha had smelt Naraku's scent and the two girls' scents too, so they were obviously going to go after them, but by the time that they would get there, it would be night. They knew that they were far away, but every step the scent of Naraku got stronger and stronger, as did his miasma.

Just before the sun had set, InuYasha had caught sight of Naraku and the two girls, both of them tied to trees and weak from the Miasma.

"Naraku!" InuYasha said as he ran into the clearing. "It's unlike you to lure us to a place outside your castle! Prepare to fight, and die!" InuYasha said as he drew his Tetsusaiga and ran towards Naraku, getting ready to attack him.

Naraku sent a tentacle towards InuYasha and blocked his sword.

"You know, it's almost night. It should be you who's worried," Naraku said with a smirk.

_What's he talking about?_ InuYasha asked himself.

Just then the sun went down and the half moon shone, the right half still visible. Naraku shifted and glared at Kay, who was smirking. "You lied! You stupid wench! You lied to me!" Naraku said, anger licking his insides.

"Do you really think I would have told you when InuYasha becomes human? I hate you almost as much as Sango does, and I think that you should die a painful and horrible death. I would never betray my friends, no matter what they did to me. You may have used the miasma to block my powers and try and get info out of me, but I will **never** tell you when InuYasha becomes a human," Kay said, smirking the whole time. Her eyes were hidden in shadow, but if you could see them, you would see pure hatred and a little bit of craziness.

InuYasha smirked. "You hear that, Naraku? My friends are loyal to me, and would never betray me," InuYasha said. He kept smiling, but then something caught his attention. _I smell wolf!_ he thought, but kept his eyes on Naraku.

Then an explosion appeared between the two trees, sending dust and dirt everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Michelle, Naraku and Kay were gone, but there was something weird. Michelle's ropes were on the ground, and Kay's ropes were gone with her.

"I had smelt Koga... He must have taken one of them while the smoke was settling," InuYasha said with a growl.

- - -

When Michelle came too, she was in a dark cave and could hear a waterfall. The cave smelt of canine and there were many people there with her, most of them males.

She looked around and saw that the people there were wolf demons, and they looked hungry.

Koga walked in with those two weird wolf demons and some wolves following behind him. _What were the names of those two wolf demons? Uh... Hakku and Ginta? I think that's it,_ Michelle thought as she looked at the odd looking demons. Their hair was the weirdest things about them.

"Good, you're up. You were that girl traveling with Kagome, weren't you?" Koga said.

"Where's Kay?" Michelle asked urgently.

"The one who insulted you? Yeah, she was tied up to a tree, like you," Koga said.

"Why didn't you save her!" Michelle yelled.

"Because I want you to be my woman," Koga said.

"WHAT! What about Kagome!" yelled Michelle. "I thought you loved her!"

"Yeah, Koga. What about Kagome?" Hakku asked.

"I gave up on her. She seemed to interested in that mutt..." Koga said sadly.

Michelle fainted and stayed asleep for a long time.

* * *

**Next time:** After Koga says that Michelle is his woman, she gets angry and confused. But Kay also has someone who saves her. Who is it?

Michelle: I am not your woman, Koga!

Koga: Michelle! I won't let anyone else have you!

Kay: Ha ha!

Michelle: Shut up, bitch!

Kay: I love you too!

Michelle: Grr...

Koga: I am in the next chapter too! And it's called **Unexpected Rescuers**!


	11. Unexpected Rescuers

**Last chapter:** Koga saves Michelle, but leaves Kay behind because he claims he loves Michelle. Where is Kay, and who will save her?

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Rescuers**

Kay groaned and opened her eyes. She was still in the woods, but a much different place than before. She looked around, and seeing that she was still tied up and still being affected by the miasma, she sighed. Kay didn't see Naraku, but didn't let her hopes get too high.

"Is Naraku here?" Kay asked herself, looking around once more.

As if on cue, Naraku came into view and walked over to her.

"Speak of the devil," Kay said, glaring. She glared at him and coughed a little bit from the miasma. She was kinda wishing it was still night, but the morning sun _was_ warming her up quite a bit. She felt as cold as ice, and wanted to get the blood circulating a little bit.

Naraku growled and walked over to her, looking as menacing as ever. She glared at him, and coughed again, before being hoisted up and held by one of his hands, being choked by his hand around her neck. She could hardly get any air, and started to choke even more. Her breathing was wheezy and short, and because she was still tied up, she couldn't move anything to help herself get out.

"You wench! How dare you lie to Naraku!" said the half-demon in front of her.

She gathered up saliva in her mouth and spit at his face. "Shut up, _half-breed_!" Kay yelled as best she could.

Naraku wiped the spit from his face and growled. He threw Kay from his grasp and made her hit another tree and fall to the ground. She gasped in pain and felt a couple hot tears fall down her cheek. "You aren't that strong. You just hide behind your plans and schemes, using other people to do your dirty work for you. Like you did with Sango," Kay said before she was hoisted up by her neck again, losing a lot of oxygen.

Her forehead and arm bled as she gasped for air. A few more tears went down her face, but she kept her angry look and ignored her pain. Blood fell down to her nose and ran down her face from her forehead.

Just then, she saw something move quickly and cut Naraku's arm off. The arm holding her instantly fell to the ground, but it his arm regenerated and he growled. He looked over to his left and sent a tentacle towards whatever it was.

Just before Kay blacked out, she saw a flash of white and Naraku fleeing.

- - -

When Kay woke up she groaned at the pain she was in, seeing as her back and forehead hurt. She noticed that she was not bound by rope anymore, and she could concentrate enough to use her telepathy. She slowly got up and looked around, seeing that her room was mainly blue, and had a wardrobe and she was sleeping in a real bed. She had a balcony, and she could see that the sun was still shining, though now it was around noon instead of early in the morning.

She turned slightly as the door to her room opened, revealing a young girl that Kay recognized as Rin.

Rin smiled and walked over to Kay, carrying a tray with food on it. She set the tray of food on the table next to the bed and waved. "Hello. I'm Rin. I remember you when you came here before! Rin didn't tell Sesshoumaru that you stole that chest... Actually, Rin doesn't know if he even noticed."

"I'm glad for that," Kay said with a small smile. "I'm Kay... Did Sesshoumaru bring me here?"

"Yes, he did. He didn't say anything but to watch over you. You've only been sleeping for a couple hours," Rin said, smiling. "Rin brought you some food. You look kinda hurt. What happened to you?"

"It was Naraku. He had kidnapped me and my friend, but somehow Michelle got away, which is good. Sesshoumaru must have been the one who saved me from being killed from Naraku.

Rin nodded and smiled. "Well, Rin is glad you're here, Kay," said the young girl as she sat on the bed.

Kay took some rice that was in a bowl and then started to eat it with the chopsticks, though she wasn't very good at it... still... Rin laughed and said, "Kay-chan isn't very good at eating with chopsticks, is she?"

"I come from another country, so we don't eat with chopsticks," Kay said, smiling.

"Really? What do you use?" Rin asked, exited.

"We use forks. They're like chopsticks with a very, very small pointed bowl on it," Kay said, smiling. "You don't have any brothers or sisters, right?"

"How did you know?" Rin asked.

"I don't have siblings either," Kay said, rubbing the top of Rin's hair affectionately.

Rin laughed and asked, "Will Kay-chan be my sister?" Rin crawled up the bed and sat next to Kay.

"Sure. I'll be your foster sister as long as I'm here, OK?" Kay said, smiling. The girls talked for a while, bonding and learning more and more about each other.

Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway soon enough, and watched Kay with interest. "You're awake..." Sesshoumaru said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I am awake," Kay said in a light tone.

Sesshoumaru didn't react to her comment, but just stood there.

"Do you want anything, Sesshoumaru?" Kay asked.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he wasn't addressed as 'Lord Sesshoumaru.'

"I know much more than you think," Kay said, smirking, "even though I'm human."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and looked at her. "What is your name, human?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am Kay, and I can use telekinesis. Meaning I can make things move with my mind," Kay said, smirking. "Rin, is there any place where I can wash the blood off of me?"

"Yes. There is some hot-springs nearby. Want me to take you to them?" Rin asked. "Rin will wash your clothes if you like."

"Sure, let's go," Kay said, getting out of the bed slowly. She put down her rice and chopsticks and then stood up, but had to grasp onto the table to stay up.

"Is anything wrong, Kay-chan?" Rin asked.

Kay shook her head, though her eyes showed obvious pain. "Naraku just must have hurt my leg. I'll be fine," Kay told her, and then smiled. Rin smiled back and walked out into the hall and turned left.

Kay walked with a slight limp to the door and held onto the frame, getting a little bit of air. She looked at Sesshoumaru, who was standing at the door and looking at her. Her face showed a look of confusion, but he showed no emotion at all.

_What is he thinking? It's like he's blocking his thoughts..._ Kay thought as she took a step forward.

She tripped and started to fall, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her back up.

Now very, very confused, Kay gave a small smile and said, "Thank you." Her voice was quiet, but she started to walk after Rin, looking like nothing just happened.

Kay asked herself as she walked after Rin.

- - -

Michelle growled at Koga and glared at him. He shuffled his feet a little bit and smiled. "I am not your woman!" she yelled for the twelfth time. She clenched her fist and glared at Koga even more intensely and picked up a nearby rock with her mind. "I'll hit you with this rock if you don't get that through your thick head!" she yelled, pointing at the rock next to her.

"You're in denial, you just need a little bit of rest," Koga said. He had hoped that saving her from Naraku would have made her fall in love with him.

"I'm thankful that you saved me, but I don't love you!" Michelle yelled at Koga. Most of the other wolf demons were petrified of Michelle and hiding behind rocks, each other, Koga, or went outside.

"Can you at least say you're my friend?" Koga asked.

"Fine! I'm your friend. Now bring me to InuYasha!" Michelle yelled.

"You love that stupid mutt!" Koga yelled.

"No! I don't love anyone! In fact, I _hate_ everyone! Happy?" Michelle said.

Koga looked heartbroken.

"Koga?" Michelle asked in a soft voice. She didn't know what to do. Michelle felt like she should apologize, but she didn't remember one time where she had said 'sorry' to anyone in her life. Not even to Kay, her best friend. "I didn't mean that, OK? I just said it. Sometimes I don't think of the consequences of what I say," Michelle said.

"Does that mean you love me?" Koga asked, lightening up a little bit.

"NO! I'm only 13, dammit!" Michelle said, stomping her foot on the floor.

- - -

Kay was outside, and a little ways from the castle. Rin stood in front of the hot springs with a towel in her hands and smiled.

"Kay-chan, Rin has a towel for you," Rin said as she handed Kay her towel. "Rin will wait for you to get into the hot springs before Rin washes your clothes."

Rin walked away, into the forest and behind a tree. Kay stripped of her clothing and went into the hot springs, not being able to hide the fact that she felt kinda silly taking a bath, but she went into the water anyway. The warm water made Kay feel nice, and she put her head under the water, rubbing her face with her hands. She got the dried blood on her face washed off, and then she started to enjoy just relaxing in the hot springs. Her hair floated around the water and she watched it, amazed on how hair reacted with water. She dipped her head in the water, keeping her nose above it so she could breathe.

She could hear something in the bushes... She turned and looked, waiting for something to pop out and attack her. Kay blushed at the thought. _That would be so embarrassing..._

Just then someone popped through the bushes. It was Miroku!

"AHHHHH! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE, ASSHOLE!" Kay yelled. She wasn't aware that she was accidentally pelting him with rocks.

Miroku ran out of there and then Sango poked her head out from behind a tree to see a red-faced Kay. "Is it OK that I come out?" Sango asked.

"I guess..." Kay said, blushing even more. It wasn't very often that people in her era were naked in public... She put her arms in front of her and held onto her own shoulders.

"InuYasha, Shippo and Kagome are looking for Michelle with Charlie, and Miroku and I came with Kirara to look for you. InuYasha wanted to look for you because he thought that Naraku would probably be with you, but Kagome persuaded him otherwise," Sango said, laughing. "How did you get here?"

"Sesshoumaru saved me," Kay said, looking over towards where his castle was.

"What! Sesshoumaru! Why would he save you?" Sango asked.

"I don't know..." Kay answered as she looked at the water she was in.

"Kay-chan? Are you all right?" Rin asked coming out from behind the trees, carrying Kay's clean clothes.

"I'm fine Rin. Don't worry," Kay said, turning her head towards Rin.

Rin nodded and set Kay's clothes down, not asking who Sango was or why she was here.

Rin walked away and Kay stood up. She got her towel next to her and wrapped it around herself, wiping the water off of her face.

"You look different with your hair down," Sango said, looking at Kay's hair, which was down because of her bath. Kay picked up the scrunchie on the ground and put it around her wrist.

"Yeah. I know," Kay said, smirking. She put on her clothes and then walked into the forest, followed by Sango. Miroku caught up to them and he smiled.

"That was a beautiful view," Miroku said. Kay growled and punched him in the face. She stormed off, leaving the two behind.

"You deserved it," Sango said to Miroku, following Kay.

Kay reached the edge of the forest and saw Kirara waiting for them.

_Hello. I missed you,_ Kirara said to Kay.

"I missed you too," Kay said to the cat. "I have to say goodbye to Rin, OK?"

Kirara nodded and Kay walked into the castle quietly, looking for Rin.

She found Rin in the same room as she had found her last time. The room with a bed like Kaede's and a bunch of pillows. "Is this your room?" Kay asked Rin.

She shook her head. "Rin just comes in here for comfort. This is Jaken's room," Rin said, smiling.

Kay laughed and said, "I am going to leave now. I hope I see you soon..."

"Is that why those people were there?" Rin asked.

"Yes... They have helped me so much..."

Then, Kay unexpectedly ran towards Rin and gave her a huge hug. She could feel Rin crying in her shoulder.

"I know we just met, but I'll miss you. Don't cry... I'll always be with you," Kay said, smiling.

"Rin will miss you, Kay-chan," Rin said into her shoulder.

Kay let go and took off the scrunchie on her wrist. "Here, Rin. Keep this. You tie your hair up with it," Kay said, smiling. "I'll show you how," Kay said, showing her that the scrunchie would go over and over to get it tight enough.

Rin took the scrunchie and smiled. "Wait here," she said, before rushing out of the room to get something. She came back a few minutes later with a piece of cloth used to tie hair. "This is what I usually use to tie my hair with. Please take it."

Kay took the white hair tie and tied up her hair, which was now dry. It actually worked better than Kay had expected. She tied it tight and smiled, making her look good with little strands of fabric falling down from the back of her head. Kay hugged Rin one last time and walked to the door. Before she left she stopped to look back at Rin, a smile on her face and tears ready to fall down her cheeks. She waved and ran off, heading to the exit to the castle.

- - -

"I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN, DAMMIT!" Michelle said for the fifty-seventh time. She growled at Koga as she sat on a rock next to a fire. "And don't you have any meat that you could cook? To eat? Or something?"

"Koga, I got some rabbit over here!" a random wolf demon said, holding up a dead and skinned rabbit.

"EW! Don't show it to me!" Michelle said covering her eyes. "I don't exactly like looking at dead things!" She laughed inside her head at the thought of Kay, though, who liked to watch her grandpa clean fish. She can even remember that the fish egg sacks were orange! How gross...

"I'll cook it for you, if you like," Koga said, taking the rabbit from the wolf demon's hand.

"Sure. I just don't want to look at it," Michelle said.

After a while, the rabbit meat was done and Michelle was able to look at it, and she started to eat off of the bones.

"Want some, wolf boy?" Michelle said, holding out a leg to Koga.

"Sure!" Koga said, as he grabbed the meat.

Just then a familiar scent, to Koga anyway, came into the cave and he growled.

Koga turned around to see InuYasha standing in the cave entrance, Kagome and Shippo next to him, and Charlie next to her.

"Hey, Kagome... I'm sorry, but I've realized you aren't for me. I've got a new woman now," Koga said.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAMN WOMAN!" Michelle yelled for the fifty-eighth time.

InuYasha whispered to Kagome, "Well, at least he's not after you anymore."

Shippo nodded and said, "Too bad he went for another friend of ours..."

Koga turned to Michelle and put his arms on her shoulders. "Try not to deny your love," Koga said.

"If you don't let go, I'll shove a stick up your ass," Michelle said, clenching her fist. Koga let go, smiling. Michelle stomped over to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Michelle said as she mounted Charlie, who was already transformed. Charlie ran off, and then InuYasha with Kagome on his back ran up next to Charlie.

_Now we have to find Kay!_ Charlie thought, heading in the direction that Sango and Miroku went.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay and Michelle leave the places where they were brought after being saved; soon they have strange dreams. They are brought to a lake, but for what purpose?

Kay: What a beautiful lake! It is so smooth!

Michelle: I like the waterfall.

Koga: You are my woman!

Michelle: You aren't even _in_ the next chapter! Get away from here!

Kay: That is such a pretty lake... Be ready to read the next chapter, **The Lake of Glass** .


	12. The Lake of Glass

**Last time** Kay made friends with Rin and became her 'foster sister', while Michelle got bugged by Kouga about being his woman.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Lake of Glass**

Kay walked out of the castle, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked to see Sesshoumaru, standing next to her.

"You... are leaving?" Sesshoumaru asked, acting like he was trying to get the right words out.

"Yes. I must. I miss my home," Kay said, looking at the ground. "I know you don't need anyone to tell you this, but watch over Rin for me, OK? I'll miss her."

"You've only known her for a day," Sesshoumaru said.

"It doesn't matter. I feel like I've known her most of my life... And I have a question," Kay said, looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you save me?"

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and emotionless. He took his hand from Kay's shoulder and turned around. He walked back inside the castle and Kay walked down the steps, and over to Kirara.

_What happened?_ Kirara asked Kay.

"I... I don't know. I just... don't know," Kay said, a smirk playing on her lips. "Where's Miroku and Sango? We should go find the others, quickly."

"We're right here!" Miroku said, waving, and sporting a bright red mark on his face, much better looking than last season's mark. (Fashion joke.)

"Let's just go already!" Sango said, clenching her fist.

Kirara became large and flaming and the three friends got on the back of the cat. She flew away, looking for the rest of their little group.

- - -

The sun was rising by the time that they found each other, but they managed to do it in a fairly decent amount of time. Kay was very happy to see her friends and hugged her dog. They made a camp and went to sleep, trying to forget about what happened recently.

Kay stayed awake for a while and then something strange happened. It was as if water was poured over the fire as steam and smoke rose up from the logs. Nothing was left burning, and a fog seemed to cover the ground and slowly rise up to cover everything.

Kay's vision started to go black and she gasped, seeing her mom laying on the ground in front of her. Kay stood up and walked towards her mother, and she would have laughed at how silly her mother looked as an anime character with her short hair and all, had it not been that she was scared out of her mind. She knelt down and touched her mother's face and found it to be cold. She looked around and saw more bodies laying on the ground, those of her friends and her family, Michelle and Charlie. And then she saw the bodies of InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. All of them dead.

_No! This isn't real! Kay! Snap out of it! This isn't real you idiot!_ thought the 14 year old. _It's like that other episode where Kikyo stole the jewel shards from Kagome! It's an illusion. WAKE UP!_

Naraku appeared in front of her, between the blackness and the bodies. He smirked. "Be afraid. Your family, your friends, your life, is dead. Be very, very afraid," Naraku said, making the darkness close around her.

"No! There is nothing to be afraid of, because this is an illusion!" Kay yelled, clenching her fists and putting a foot forward.

"You are a fool. Look at everyone. They have died because of you. You killed them. You should be very afraid," Naraku said.

Kay straightened up and glared at Naraku. "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." She smirked. "You don't scare me. Fear doesn't come from other people, or creatures. It comes from yourself," Kay said, starting to smile now.

Naraku's body vanished and the bodies around her vanished too.

- - -

Michelle looked around the black abyss and saw nothing but strange people. She tried to speak to one of them, but her voice didn't want to work. Around her the people either glared or paid no attention to her whatsoever. She clenched her fist and punched at a person, but it vanished into nothing at her touch. The others vanished one by one, until the only one left was Naraku. Michelle felt like she was falling, but couldn't stop herself or get back up.

"You are alone in the world. Anything you touch will disappear or die. You have always been alone," Naraku said in a tone much like the one he used to speak to Kay with.

Michelle glared and managed to make a few noises.

"I'm not... alone. I've never been alone," Michelle said in a voice barely audible. He must have done something to her. "Kay has always been there for me," Michelle croaked out, clenching her fist as she continued to have that falling feeling.

"Really? Will she always be there for you?" Naraku asked as a figure of Kay appeared, talking with other people.

"Kay!" Michelle said, trying to get out of that stupid falling sequence.

The figure in front of her didn't turn to look at who called her name, and Michelle sighed.

"You're such an idiot, Naraku. Kay always reacts to whoever says her name, no matter what. Just get out of my mind, dammit! You get out of here, or I'll kick you out!" Michelle said, moving towards Naraku. She started to run on hard ground and ran towards him, and once she reached him she started to attack him with her fists until he disappeared.

- - -

Kay was woken up by Kagome shaking her and looking worried. Her eyes opened and she saw Kagome in front of her, looking happy. Kagome hugged her and then let go. "You were having some sort of concussion or something. You were twitching and you stopped breathing for a minute," Kagome said and hugged her again. Kay turned to see that Michelle was being taken care of too.

_Did she have the same kind of dream as I?_ Kay asked herself.

Kay sighed and smiled. "Kagome, you can let go now," Kay said, laughing a little bit.

"Sorry," Kagome said, grinning and letting go. "Well, since we're all up, I guess I should make some food for us. How about ramen?"

"Did somebody say ramen?" InuYasha asked, pircking up. Kagome smiled and went over to her yellow backpack and took out some instant ramen. She went over to the now blazing fire and she started making it. It took a couple minutes, but she got the ramen done.

She put the ramen in bowls and handed them and chopsticks to each person. Kay ate the ramen fairly easy, but wasn't the first to finish with it. That person was obviously InuYasha. They finished their breakfast and they set off, heading to Kaede's village now that they had nothing to do.

In the middle of the day, as they were flying through the air, a familiar scent reached InuYasha's nose. He turned around and saw Kagura, smirking behind him and heading toward them.

"Kagura!" InuYasha said, growling. She took her fan and made the wind blow so hard that it knocked everyone down from the skies. She flew down and grabbed Michelle and Kay before they fell to the ground, and she flew off towards the west.

- - -

Kagura landed next to a waterfall that went into a huge lake. By the time that they made it, it was night, and the full moon was shining brightly on the water, which was oddly calm. The water looked like it was glass, even though there was a waterfall pouring into the lake. She held onto the two girls and they recognized a familiar purple miasma as Naraku's, so their telekinesis wouldn't be usable.

Kay growled at Kagura and tried to escape from her but her grasp was to tight. Naraku appeared in front of them and smirked, looking uglier than ever. Kay growled even more and she struggled, as did Michelle, trying to look for a way out.

"Why do you want us?" Kay demanded.

"To resurrect one of the greatest demons of all time. You two will be one of the primal ingredients to resurrect this demon," Naraku explained. He smirked and looked at Kagura. "Kagura, bring them to the top of the waterfall," Naraku said.

_Kay! I heard his thoughts! He's going to use the demon to become more powerful!_ Michelle told Kay using her mind.

_What I'm wondering is do we have to die to bring this demon back?_ Kay asked.

_I dunno,_ Michelle said.

Kagura somehow managed to get the feather from her hair and flew up to the top of the waterfall. It would have been fun to fly up there, if they weren't scared for their lives. Naraku was already standing at the top of the waterfall and standing there with a smirk on his face. His eyes seemed to shine with anticipation and you could tell he was excited to finally get even more powerful.

But something stopped Naraku's happy-evil look. He growled and looked at the forest, and Kagura, Kay and Michelle turned to look too. There was a certain half demon standing there, his silver hair making him stand out a little bit in the night.

"Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, running towards them and jumping up. He landed next to Naraku and pulled out his sword, yelling, "You're gonna die!"

Naraku's bland look and look of hatred changed and he began to to smirk. "Just the person I was looking for," Naraku said. "Kagura! Throw them in!"

Just as Kagura threw them in with tremendous strength, making them fly quite far, Naraku pushed InuYasha over the side of the waterfall.

_"Saihatsu tame tsuchi._

Naraku, goshujin tatsujin, houmon.

Attachi ichi karada tame senpou."

Kagura finished the incantation when the last one hit the water and went under, and the black water started to glow a greenish yellow.

* * *

**Next time:** Naraku manages to succesfully bring back the demon of past; he intends to make it a part of his body! Are Michelle, Kay and InuYasha all right? Or are they going to perish?

Naraku: I hope it's the latter.

Kay: Like hell we're going to die!

Michelle: I like that word. 'Perish.'

Kay: You are so weird.

Michelle: Actually, it's you who usually says that you like a word, you morbid child.

Kay: Holy hell! Look over there towards the next chapter! It says, **Yominokuni, The Hades Dragon**!

Michelle: Wow... What a name... Kay, you wrote this story. What's that mean?

Kay: I think it means Hades, just like Naraku means hades...

Michelle: Weird.

Rough translation of the incantation Naraku said:

_Come back to the earth_

Naraku, your master, calls

Become one with him.

((No, I do not know Japanese. I looked on a web site to find the words.))


	13. Yominokuni, the Hades Dragon

**Last time:** Kay, Michelle and InuYasha get thrown into the lake, and it starts to glow green. Naraku is resurrecting a demon!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Yominokuni, The Hades Dragon**

The lake was glowing a greenish yellow color and the lake started to rise, the glass like surface braking.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, looking terrified. InuYasha, Kay and Michelle had been thrown into the water as sacrifices to resurrect a demon within it. Kagome rushed to the water and wanted to jump in, but steam was rising from the water, meaning it was hot. She watched the water impatiently and then large bubbles reached the surface.

A large snake like dragon broke the surface of the water, roaring and glaring at everyone. His body was black and had gray scales on his stomach. Silver scales would dot his body every so often, and his eyes were blood red. He had huge wings that reached a wingspan of 100 feet wide. His body was 200 feet long and had short arms and legs that seemed to only have three claws. He roared again, revealing teeth that was at least five and a half feet long. His tongue was purple and split, and he had a huge head.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled again. Kagome turned around and asked, "Kirara, can you go under the water and find InuYasha?" Kirara nodded and transformed, jumping into the water, which was by now cooled down enough to touch. Kagome turned to Charlie and said, "I need you to transform and fly me around that creature's head so I can shoot at it!"

Charlie transformed and allowed Kagome on his back after she got her bow and arrow, and he followed her instructions that she told him. He circled the dragon and Kagome waited for the right moment to shoot at it.

"Come to me, Yominokuni, dragon of hell!" Naraku yelled smirking. The dragon roared again and spread it's long wings, flapping them once. Then it roared again, and lifted up into the air, roaring in it's deep roar.

Kagome readied her bow and arrow and yelled, "Charlie! Fly in front of Naraku and let me face that dragon!"

Charlie nodded and flew in front of the waterfall, staying in midair. Kagome pulled on her arrow and glared at the demon, getting ready to attack it if it came.

Just then InuYasha jumped out of the water, followed by Kirara with Kay and Michelle on her back. InuYasha smirked and yelled, "WIND SCAR!" throwing his sword down to send the power of the Tetsusaiga towards the creature. But when it hit, it didn't do any damage!

"What the hell? What's going on!" InuYasha asked no one in particular.

Miroku gasped and looked on his shoulder to see a little bouncing flea. "Myoga? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked. "You haven't been around... ever. Even when it was safe."

"Actually, I've been around quite a bit. I was just hiding in a safe place," Myoga said.

"And where would that be?" Sango asked, looking at Myoga with a death glare.

"I was on the stomach of that rather large dog you call 'Charlie,'" Myoga said. "But about that dragon. It's name is Yominokuni, and it is said to be from hell," Myoga said, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"Yominokuni, huh? That's easy to say," Kay said sarcastically as Kirara landed next to Miroku. "Where did you say you were? Jerk." Kay hit Miroku's shoulder hard and the monk and the flea both got hurt. "Anyway," Kay started, "why didn't the Wind Scar hurt it?"

Myoga popped back to normal and growled at Kay. "The Wind Scar didn't hurt it because Yominokuni is the Hades Dragon. It cannot be killed by anything demonic. The person who killed it so many years ago was Midoriko," Myoga said.

"The priestess from which the Shikon Jewel originated!" Kay said, recognizing the name.

"Yes. She killed the demon using her priestess powers. That is the only known way to kill that demon," Myoga said. Kay turned and pushed Michelle off of Kirara.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Michelle yelled as she rubbed her butt.

"Kirara! Go!" Kay said, and Kirara flew into the air. "Go over to InuYasha. We need to help him."

Kirara ran over to InuYasha and he was jumping up again, trying to attack this demon. Kay held out her hand and when they passed InuYasha she pulled on his shirt and pulled him onto Kirara.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" InuYasha yelled.

"Your sword won't work on Yominokuni. The only known people who can kill that dragon are priestesses," Kay explained to InuYasha. "That means you can't win. The only one who can is Kagome. Kirara, go over to Charlie and Kagome."

Kirara flew over to Kagome and Kay looked at Kagome seriously.

"Kagome, shoot an arrow into the dragon's mouth on my signal, OK?" Kay said, turning to look at Yominokuni. Kagome nodded and pulled on her arrow a little bit more.

"Yominokuni! Come and be a part of my body!" Naraku said, smirking.

The Hades Dragon turned and roared, and rose up into the air, higher. Kagome narrowed her eyes, getting ready to shoot her arrow. The dragon started to fly towards Naraku, coming closer and closer, roaring and growling. He opened his mouth in a roar, like he was going to try and eat Naraku, and came closer. He was fifty feet away. Forty feet. Thirty. Twenty. Ten.

"NOW!" Kay yelled when he was almost going to eat them up, it seemed. Kagome shot an arrow into his mouth and just when he was going to swallow them up, his body turned into ash, starting with his head.

Kay gave out a sigh as the demon disappeared. She turned around and glared at Naraku, as did InuYasha, Kagome, Kirara and Charlie. Kagome took another arrow and pulled it back. InuYasha got his sword ready and Kay held up a really pointy rock above his head (WTF!). Kagome shot her arrow and InuYasha used his Wind Scar, and Kay stabbed him with a really pointy rock. When the dust cleared it looked like nothing was there, because Naraku and Kagura were gone, and there were no gouges in the ground from the Wind Scar.

Kay carefully jumped onto the top of the waterfall, getting her pants and feet wet. Luckily the water wasn't moving fast enough to catch her off balance. She walked over to where Naraku and Kagura were, and looked around. "It's like they weren't even here..." Kay said, looking around.

InuYasha jumped near Kay and sniffed the air. "Their scent is gone too..." InuYasha said as he looked around.

Kay sighed and then walked back over to Kirara. "We should go back to Kaede's Village," Kay said, getting onto Kirara fairly easily.

- - -

The group traveled to Kaede's Village on the flying cat and dog. They made it to Kaede's Village after a few hours of flying, and it was almost noon by the time they made it to the village.

They landed in front of Kaede's hut and walked inside. Kay and Michelle turned to look at the chest to see that it was glowing slightly. The glow seemed to fill the room somehow, and Kaede was looking at the chest very strangely, like she was suspicious of it. And it looked like she was going to try and use a sutra on it.

Kay walked over to the chest and opened it, and the glow seemed to subside a bit, but it still shone ever so brightly. Kay smiled and looked at Michelle.

"It's time," she said, looking back into the chest. "Can you take the fluffy things, Michelle?"

Michelle nodded and picked up the fluffies from the chest, and Charlie jumped in the chest right away. Michelle smiled and followed, carrying the fluffies with her. Kay smiled a little bit and turned towards each and every one of them.

She walked over to Kirara and hugged her, making Kirara meow and lick Kay's face. Kay put her down and walked over to the chest and waved, but stopped.

Kay walked over to InuYasha and smiled. "Thank you so much, you guys. I can't thank you enough for helping us... So..." Kay started, addressing this to all of the group. "Just… Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I just want to apologize beforehand for this, InuYasha..." Kay said, turning to InuYasha.

She lifted up her hands and pulled on his ears, making him growl. Just as he looked like he was going to kill Kay, she ran over to the chest and gave a last wave before she jumped into the chest, disappearing for what would seem like forever.

* * *

**Next time:** Kay and Michelle find themselves back in their own world, wondering if what really happened was real.

Kay: InuYasha's ears are so fuzzy!

Michelle: You touched his ears!

Kay: Yeah, so?

Michelle: Now I'm sad. I've always wanted to touch his ears.

Kay: I wish Charlie had those kind of ears... They were so soft.

Charlie: Don't bring me into this. Read the last chapter: **Was it Real?**

**Note: ** Wow! You visited Minnesota, Kirarafourseasons or whatever your name is? That's awesome! Because I live there! So cool!


	14. Was it Real?

**Last time:** Kagome defeated Yominokuni using her sacred arrow and the chest allowed Kay and Michelle back home. But... What are they going to do now?

* * *

**Chapter 13: Was it Real?**

Kay blinked and she was home, sitting in the middle of the chest in her living room. She stood up and stepped out of the chest, wondering what time it was, and what day it was. She looked around to see Michelle holding four fluffies, now fluffier looking and no line around it. It was weird to see everything normal and without black lines around everything. Kay blinked again and looked outside to see that it was night. She muttered something to Michelle, but Michelle knew that Kay wanted to be followed.

Kay walked out of the room and into the computer room and clicked on the screen to wake up the computer. She looked at the time and looked at it carefully, and then clicked on iCal (she has an iMac) and looked at the date.

Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What? What!" Michelle said, looking at the screen and then back at Kay.

"We've only been gone for an hour," Kay said, staring at the screen and shaking her head. "That can't be possible..."

Kay blinked at the screen and then she heard someone come into the house. She got up from the computer and ran over to the door, seeing her mom standing there. She ran up to her mom and hugged her, and unintentionally started to tell her all that happened.

"It was probably a dream, honey," her mother said, patting her hair. Kay looked up to her mom and saw a smile and her green eyes had closed. "Just go watch TV, OK? Then you can forget about your Inuwushiwashi dream."

"It's InuYasha, mom," Kay said, glaring.

"I know, but it's fun to tease you," her mother said.

"I'm going to forget you said that and go watch TV," Kay said, turning around and walking towards the TV room, though they could have just gone to the living room, though they were trying to avoid that chest right now. Michelle followed and they plopped down on the couch.

"Was it real?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know... It sure felt real. I mean, when we were under that lake, I know that I felt like I was going to die down there... And I could feel the water, and the heat from that dragon's mouth. And Naraku's miasma..." Kay said, thinking hard. She sighed and turned the TV on, and they watched TV for a while. Soon enough, InuYasha was on.

They watched the show with anticipation, and felt like they were closer to the characters than ever before. They laughed when Miroku made a fool out of himself, and they were worried when InuYasha was fighting a demon, but they knew he could handle it.

They looked at each other at the end of the show and then watched the credits with each other. And like always, they watched what was going to happen next episode.

Kagome's voice could be heard as they watched the scenes from the next episode, but they hardly needed to watch what was going to happen.

"Two girls from the present time somehow manage to get to the Feudal Era! And they seem to know a lot about InuYasha and the rest of us! How did these two girls get here, and do they have something to do with Naraku? Wait a minute! Their dog can transform like Kirara, but he's not even a demon! Next time: Enter Kay and Michelle: Girls From America!"

Kagome's voice ended and the girls on the couch watched the screen with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Holy hell."

* * *

Michelle: What the hell! It was only 13 chapters! Rip off!

Kay: But it was still long. And had a lot of humor in it.

Michelle: But it was only 13 chapters! And the last one was boring!

Kay: --' I am already writing the sequel, stupid. There are going to be at least three stories with us in it.

Michelle: Oh... But still, this one was short!

Kay: This one was mainly an introduction to the characters. The next one isn't even finished yet, and is already longer than this one, though it has fewer chapters. And the last one already has a plan for it.

Michelle: ... Well... You're stupid!

Kay: That's all you can come up with?

Michelle: So this is a trilogy series?

Kay: I guess so.

Michelle: How come we were only gone an hour in the 'real world'?

Kay: That's how it works.

Michelle: And how come you made Koga fall in love with me!

Kay: I wanted to bug you. He he he.

Michelle: You suck.

Kay: xD

Michelle: You know, you made this chapter around one fourth larger by adding this.

Kay: I know. I'm writing all of your dialogue, so I should know.

Michelle: ... Oh.

Kay: Please keep checking my user lookup/whatever to see when the next story comes up! It's slightly more mature.

Michelle: Me? Mature? Ha!

Kay: Oh, and _A Strand of Golden Hair_ is pretty good too. Not the best, but OK.

Michelle: You like all this free advertising, don't you?

Kay: Yes. Yes I do.


	15. Note: Sequel

**NOTE: **Just so you know, I have the sequel to _What the hell is going on!_ written and posted up. I would appreciate it if you read _What the hell is going on!_ that you also read the sequel, _Return of the Psychic Freaks!_, and the sequel to that sequel, _Mokumoku Koigokoru_, which is not yet finished. Though it is about half way there.

_Return of the Psychic Freaks!_ has the same characters as this story, but it also has some new ones. The main story is this:

A year after Kay, Michelle and Charlie get back from the Inuverse, Kay falls through the chest again and starts traveling with InuYasha and the others again, and Michelle goes and travels through the chest after her, trying to find her friend and bring her back. Though, there is a conflict of intrest when a couple of the characters on the show start to take intrest in Kay and Michelle.

Please read that if you have read this fanfiction. I know it's against the rules to post a note, but I need to tell you people that I have the sequels to this up, and they're ready to be read. There is also a couple oneshots that take place after the sequel, but before the sequel's sequel... if that makes any sense.  



End file.
